Make me yours
by MVS2705
Summary: When Kate and Elliot decide to move in together, Ana's only option is to move in with Christian until she finds place of her own. When she meets Elliot's handsome younger brother she is imediately drawn to him. But Christian, bit of a playboy, sees Ana only as friend and roommate. What would happen when they start to share same living space... Slightly AU and a bit of OOC. HEA
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you will like it. After years of reading amazing FSOG stories I decided to give it a try and write my own story. Please be kind! M**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to E. L. James, I'm just playing with characters!**

Chapter 1

 _Friday, June 30_ _th_ _, 2017_

Snow Patrol is playing softly in the background while I pack my stuff in boxes. I look around my bedroom, my sanctuary during four years of college life. I'll miss this place, this apartment I shared with my best friend and roommate Katherine, or Kate for short. I remembered the day I met her. It was a freshmen orientation at WSU campus and I was desperately looking for a classroom where we could apply for our courses. I was wandering through halls until I accidentally bumped at tall figure of Kate Kavanagh. She was a sight to behold. Hourglass figure, with strawberry blond hair and emerald eyes. With height of 5'10 she looked like a model. Still does. I on the other hand am 5'7, I have long boring brown hair, my figure is ok but I would certainly use some exercise, and the only thing I like on myself are my eyes which I'm hiding behind glasses. Powdery blue eyes which I inherited from my father. He died when I was just a day old baby and I saw him only on pictures.

So much has changed through years. My mom Carla, the hopeless romantic, currently on husband number four, has married Ray Steele when I was a baby. Ray is my father figure, the man whose name I bear, my safe port and most supportive dad on this planet. Don't be mistaken, I have great relationship with my mom. We are more like friends and she lives in Savannah with her husband Bob, so most of the time we talk on phone or we skype. I really miss her and I hope that soon I'll fly down to Savannah to visit her and Bob. I could certainly use some sun.

Today was Kate's and mine last day at WSU and we are moving to Seattle tomorow. Kate's parents bought her apartment there as graduation gift and she insisted that I have to move in with her, rent free. Truth to be told, Kate is a horrible cook so she wants me to pay rent with my cooking skills. Sneaky one! Kate graduated in journalism and is going to work in her dad's company Kavanagh Media. I on the other hand have graduated in English Literature and I hope to find job in one of Seattle's publishing houses. Soon as we get to Seattle and settle in our new apartment I'm going to start applying for jobs.

"Anaaa!", I hear Kate's chirpy voice from the hall.

"Whaaat?" I reply coming out from my bedroom.

"Elliot is going to be here tomorrow at seven a.m. to help us pack the rest of stuff and to transport heavier boxes in his pickup truck.", she yells back.

I forgot to mention Elliot. Elliot Grey is Kate's boyfriend. Her perfect match. He is tall, blonde and looks like surfer with broad shoulders and tanned skin. They met at our second year of college. She was with her parents at some charity ball and there she met Elliot. He asked her to dance and that finished with heavy make out session at coat closet of the restaurant. At the beginning her parents weren't happy with their relationship because Elliot is seven years older than Kate. But he won their hearts as caring and kind guy with a soul of a 5 year old kid. He is a complete goofball and I adore him. He is like a big brother to me that I never had. He is a construction engineer and is currently working on establishing his own construction company – Grey Constructions. He lives in Seattle with his brother Christian whom I never met. Christian is some kind of finance analyst and works in some company which name I don't know. He is two years younger than Elliot and is his adoptive brother. They also have adoptive sister Mia who is working in UK as au pair. I never met her either but Elliot promised that Kate and I will meet her as soon as she gets back to the States. Their parents Grace and Carrick also live in Seattle, at the suburbs called Bellevue. Just by the name I can conclude it must be rich neighborhood. Grace is pediatrician at Seattle Hospital, and Carrick is a lawyer and has his own office with two colleagues. I believe that it must be really amazing to have a big family. I don't have any brothers or sisters like Elliot or Kate who has an older brother, Ethan.

Beep, beep! It's my phone. I look at the caller ID and it's Ray.

"Hey daddy! What's up?", I answer.

"Hey Annie! Did you pack?", Ray asks.

"Almost done, daddy! What are you up to?", he is probably working on his newest carpentry project.

"Today I started working on new order. Client wants a new kitchen, and he wants it custom made!", Ray says.

Ray is ex - marine and after his last deployment he decided that was it. Carpentry was always his hobby, his passion. He would spent all day in his workshop, creating amazing furniture. But now it has become his steady source of income.

"When are you going to visit your old man?", Ray sounded a bit sad.

I haven't seen him for a whole month because we had our finals and I was completely occupied with studying.

"As soon as we settle in new apartment. Probably next weekend.", I try to cheer him up.

He lives in Portland, which is about three hour drive from Seattle. I'll have to ask Kate if I could borrow her Mercedes as my old WV Beatle Wanda probably wouldn't survive that trip.

"Ok Annie, someone is at the door, I have to go. See you soon pumpkin! Bye!"

"Bye daddy!"

I glance at my watch and it's nine p.m. Time for some dinner. I close the last box containing my books that I read during my college education, and put box on a pile of other boxes. My room is so empty now that every sound is resonating. I leave my bedroom and find Kate in living room, sitting on couch and reading Cosmo.

"Pizza or Chinese for dinner?", I grabbed delivery menus from fridge and waved with them to Kate.

"Pizza! Extra cheese and no mushrooms!", Kate replied so I dialed pizza place and ordered two pizzas. Extra cheese and no mushrooms for Kate, and mozzarella and cherry tomatoes for me.

"I can't believe that we are leaving tomorrow!" I sigh and plop on the couch next to Kate. I peek at article she is reading in Cosmo.

"Do you need some tips Annie?", Kate smirked. She was reading an article with sex advices.

"No!", I said defensively.

She is pestering me because I'm almost 22 years old and still a virgin, and she thinks it is the time to find someone to get me rid of my V – card.

"Well, we are moving to Seattle tomorrow! Big city, lots of boys! Elliot's brother is hot! You'll see!", she winked.

"You met him?" I ask.

"Yeah, last time I was visiting Elliot I was invited to family dinner with the Greys and he was also there. With his bitchy girlfriend Leila. My God she is handful. I think Grace and Carrick don't like her at all. But they are silent because they want Christian to be happy.", Kate explained.

"Kate! He has a girlfriend and you are trying to set me up with him! I'm not some relationship wrecker!" I laughed at Kate.

"But you are certainly much better choice than Leila!", she replied.

Ding dong! That must be pizza.

I get up from the couch, grab money from our "takeout jar" and went to the door to pick up pizzas.

„Pizza time!", Kate squeals from the kitchen, already putting plates at kitchen island.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello everyone! First of all, Happy Valentine's Day! May it be ful of love! Second...thank you, thank you, thank you for all your follows, favourites and reviews! Please excuse any grammar mistakes, English is not my native language.**

 **To answer some of reviews:**

 **1) I already wrote several chapters so I'm going to post them daily, later updates may be a couple days a week, we'll see...**

 **2) Christian dates Leila at the moment but that will change. It will take some time for Christian to realize what he wants.**

 **3) Christian doesn't own GEH...yet, but I hope to put starting of GEH in story too.**

 **I hope that I answered all your questions for now. Fell free to write them in comments and I'll make sure to answer them in the beginning of each chapter.**

 **Lots of love! M**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to E. L. James, I'm just playing with characters!**

Chapter 2

 _Saturday, July 1_ _st_ _, 2017_

Next morning I wake up at 5 am. I couldn't sleep because I was too excited about today's moving. I mentally went through boxes I packed. Everything must be packed. Only my toiletries, and some personal belongings are left and I'll put them in my backpack. I couldn't lie in bed anymore so I got up and went to bathroom to take a shower and get ready. Twenty minutes later, fresh from shower, dressed in jean shorts, light blue t - shirt and Chucks, and with my hair in a messy bun on top of my head I decided to strip my bed and pack linen, pillow and a quilted blanket that my mom made for me. Then I went to kitchen to prepare some tea for me and coffee for Kate. She is still sleeping and I have to wake her up. I knocked quietly on her bedroom doors and opened them a bit. Kate was still in a deep sleep so I decide to jump on her bed to wake her up.

"Wakey wakey Katie! Elliot is coming!", I yelled while making a jump at her bed.

She immediately jumped form the bed, her eyes wide open and she screamed like a baboon.

"Anastasia Steele, I'm going to kill you! You scared me to death!" she yelled.

I was lying on her bed and laughing like a crazy.

"OMG Kate, you should see your face!"

"Not funny Ana! I got like the hottest dream ever! I was at the hot tub with Elliot and we..."

"Oh no, no, no Kate. I can't hear you! La la la!" I pressed my hands on my ears.

I can't listen about their sexcapades. They are like bunnies. Every time Elliot visits I sleep with earplugs. I don't know where they find so much energy for all night of sex.

I got up from Kate's bed and went back to kitchen.

Half an hour later Kate emerges from her room. She is dressed in black skirt and white tank top. She puts on her black sandals and makes a ponytail at top of her head.

In meanwhile I made some sandwiches for us and Elliot. Doorbell rings and Kate goes to open the door.

„Hello handsome!", Kate greets Elliot with passionate kiss.

„Hello Kitty Kat!" he replies returning a kiss.

„Okay kids, enough of playing, we have a job to do!" I yelled from the kitchen.

„Hello to you too Ana Banana!", Elliot greets me when he enters the kitchen.

„Hi Ell!" I smiled to him.

He engulfs me in his big bear hug and squeezes me so hard that the air leaves my lungs.

„Elliot you are squeezing me to much!" I breathed trying to pry out from his hug.

„Elliot leave my friend alone!" Kate says and smacks his arm.

„Ok ladies, time for work!" Elliot rubs his palms and looks around our box filled apartment.

We have put all heavy stuff in Elliot's pickup and he leaves before us to Seattle. I'm praying that Wanda will survive this trip. I decided I'm going to sell her. She is good for short relations, and in Seattle is too much traffic so I'll rather use public transport or a bike. I'll ask Ray if he could look for a buyer when I visit him next time.

We packed last boxes on the backseat of Kate's Mercedes and went on a more than four hours long drive to our new home in Seattle.

After short stop in IHOP for brunch we are finally at our destination. I see that Kate has stopped in front of brick building and there is a plate on the wall that says "Pike Market Place". We are here, we are in Seattle. Our grown up and responsible life starts today.

We get out from our cars, take our bags and Kate leads me to our building entrance. Our apartment is at fifth floor. She unlocks the door and we are welcomed with all our boxes piled in living room and Elliot's note on kitchen island. He had some emergency at work so he just brought all our boxes in. He'll come back later to help us unpack heavy stuff. Apartment is amazing, spacious but cozy. On the right from entrance is living room with shelves and TV table, yellow couch and two red armchairs. On the left is dining room with table that can seat six people. Along from dining room is beautiful red kitchen with all utensils. Oh, I'm going to spend a lot of time here. There is a kitchen island that sits four, two on each side. Down the hall is a small toilette and then our bedrooms, and one small room when Ethan visits. Each room has its own bathroom. Kavanagh's really went over the top with apartment. And they are paying all bills until Kate and I start to get our paychecks. My room is wonderful, all in white and cream color. Queen size bed, huge wardrobe, work desk and two bookshelves. I look through the window and see that is looking at a beautiful park. Flowers in park are in full bloom. I already love this place. Bathroom is bigger than one we had in our old apartment with walk in shower.

I go back to living room and Kate is sorting our boxes, I take my boxes one by one and put them into my room. First I put all my books on shelves in alphabetic order, then I put my clothes in wardrobe. I don't even have that much clothes. It's half empty. Mostly jeans and leggings, t-shirts, two jackets, three sun dresses, some jumpers for winter, and winter coat. I'm sure Kate's one is completely full. She is going to try to persuade me to go shopping when she sees that my wardrobe is half empty. And I hate shopping. Then I put all toiletries in bathroom, and the last one is the bed. I put on some fresh linen and my quilt blanket. I glance at my watch and it is already six p.m. Where did time go? I hear some voices in living room. Elliot must be here so I leave my room to greet him.

As I'm coming to living room I hear another male voice and soon I'm greeted by Kate, Elliot and a handsome…no, not handsome…gorgeous man. He is slightly shorter than Elliot, about 6'2, well - built because I can see muscles through his t – shirt and he has tousled dark copper hair. But most gorgeous is his face. Strong jaw with a bit of stubble, straight nose and amazing grey eyes. I feel like he can see through me and discover all my secrets. Kate brings me back from ogling this Greek god.

"Ana, this is Christian, Elliot's younger brother! Christian, this is Anastasia Steele, my best friend!" Kate smirks at me.

She said he is hot, but that description doesn't come even close to how fine this man looks.

"Hi!" I say timidly taking his outstretched hand.

"Anastasia" he says.

Oh God, his voice is deep and oh so sexy and I wish he could repeat my name once more. His hand is warm and soft and strong. He gives me a friendly smile and I'm a goner. I officially have crush on Elliot's hot, gorgeous, handsome, god like brother. Who is also taken. Of course he is taken. Men like him have women throwing themselves at their feet. This Leila girl must be gorgeous if she got his attention. He would never date mousy girl like me.

"It's Ana. Anastasia sounds like I'm in trouble." I reply, looking down feeling my cheeks burning.

"Christian is here to help us with unpacking and later we are having dinner all together" Kate says.

We split boxes between us so Kate and Elliot are unpacking all things that belong to living and dining room, and Christian and I are filling kitchen cabinets. He is putting plates and glasses in cabinet and I'm filling drawers with utensils. I steal glances at him every now and then. He has perfect profile and very serious facial expression. He is nothing like goofball Elliot. I wonder why he is like that. He doesn't speak to me and I'm keeping quiet because I'm afraid that I'll say something stupid and embarrass myself. On the other side Kate and Elliot are pretty playful. They are kissing and laughing all the time. I would really like to have relationship like that. They are so in love.

"I think everything is done and in its place." Kate announces.

"Food time!" Elliot is jumping like a kid. I wonder if his love for food is maybe bigger than for Kate.

"I'll take a shower. Kate you can order for me, you know what I like" I leave to my room to take a shower and put on something more comfortable.

"I have put some beers at fridge. They should be cold by now" Elliot says.

While I'm in shower my thoughts go to Christian. He is gorgeous. I wonder what is he like as a person. Does he have hobbies, does he like to read like me and then I started to imagine what does he look like under that t – shirt. Don't go there Ana, he is taken.

I wash my hair and put it in a braid so it gets wavy when it dries. Looking at my wardrobe I decide to wear black short sleeved skater dress and flip flops. Then I go back to living room. Smell of Chinese makes me realize that I'm hungry like a wolf. Kate is plating food and Christian and Elliot are sitting at kitchen island next to each other. Rolling Stones are playing in background.

"Anybody seeeeen my baby!" Kate is singing aloud, "Oh there she is!"

I laugh at her and sit at kitchen island across form Christian. He glances at me and then returns to chatting with Elliot. We started to eat, Kate and Elliot are talking all the time. Christian adds something from time to time and I'm silent as grave.

"So Ana, when are you starting your job hunt?" Elliot asks.

I look at him from my plate.

"Well, I prepared my CV and tomorrow I'm going to send it to all publishing houses in Seattle. Then we'll see how that goes." I reply.

"Ana was one of the best students at WSU, 4.0 GPA." Kate says with pride in her voice nudging me slightly with her elbow.

"That's impressive." Christian says to me for the first time this evening since Kate introduced us.

And that was all he said to me for the rest of the evening. After dinner he and Elliot said their goodbyes. Christian with short nod and Elliot with strong hug for me and a passionate kiss for Kate.

"Soooo? What do you think of Christian?" Kate asks as soon as Grey brothers left.

"He is ok. Doesn't talk much and he had serious face expression all the time. Are you sure he is only 28?" I reply trying not to give away too much.

"Just ok? Ana, are you sure you don't need to check your vision? New glasses maybe?" Kate raised her perfectly shaped eyebrows in surprise.

"Ok, ok! He is hot! And taken!" I add quickly.

"Yeah, well just wait till you meet Leila. I really don't know what he sees in her?" Kate says in deep thought.

"I don't know about you but I'm exhausted and I'm heading to bed" I hug Kate and wish her good night.

"Good night Ana!" Kate says and retreats in her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello everyone! Thank you for your favourites, follows and reviews!**

 **To coment a review of lovely daytonalay: Elliot is great! I always liked him in the books. As for introducing Christian to Ana...maybe he thinks they would be a great pair! We'll see! ;) As for Christian, at the moment he doesn't know what he wants...it will be like that for part of the story because I don't want them fall in love with each other after three chapters... ;)**

 **If you have any questions leave a review and I will try to answer them (without spoiling this story in advance) at the beginning of each chapter.**

 **Lots of love! M**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to E. L James, I'm just playing with characters!**

Chapter 3

 _Friday, September 1st, 2017_

 _I feel feather like touch going slowly along my spine leaving tingling sensation on its way. Then I feel breath at my neck and lips are leaving light kisses on same places that were tingling just moments ago. I feel light stubble scratching my skin during every kiss._

 _„You are so beautiful. I'm going to make you mine" I hear deep male voice and it resonates in my belly and sensation is spreading down...there._

 _I turn around and see Christian's face. He gives me a lustful look and starts trailing kisses from my neck, then between my breasts slowly approaching to my bellybutton. Then he continues south and I start to feel warmth spreading through my body. Oh God, what is happening?_

And just a moment before warm sensation gets hotter I'm awaken with the sound of alarm clock. It was just a dream. Again. Since I met him my dreams are consistent of hot scenarios including Christian and me in my bed.

I sigh, get up from bed and go to take a shower. Today is Friday and I have my first job interview after two months of unsuccessful job hunt. And it's for a sales in book shop. I was so frustrated and sad when every publishing house in Seattle has turned me down. Most of them don't hire at the moment. So my only option was to find anything that brings steady paycheck because my savings are getting pretty thin. I can't ask Ray or my mom for money. Kate has started her job a week after we moved in our apartment and is writing some fashion column for ladies magazine that is published by Kavanagh Media. She says that she needs much more experience before she starts to do some serious journalist's job. I know she will be amazing journalist one day, reporting news from all over the world, because she has huge confidence and is determined to do whatever she imagines.

After shower I dress in black pencil skirt and cream shirt and put on some black heels. I put on minimal make up and braid my hair. I look ok, very professional. Kate has put this look together for me last night. Her fashion sense is much better than mine so she decided to be my stylist for everything that concerned my working clothes.

My interview is at ten a.m. so I have time to make some tea and eat a light breakfast. Kate has already left at eight. I sit at kitchen island sipping my weak Twinning's English Breakfast Tea and eating granola. I try some breathing techniques to calm myself for today's interview. Ms. Paulson was owner of a book shop that was looking for a sales and when she called me to come to interview I almost screamed from happiness. I did that after I finished phone call with her.

I arrive in front Paulson Bookshop with fifteen minutes to spare. Luckily bookshop is only two blocks from our apartment so I walked. I enter through glass doors and I'm welcomed with smell of books that are all around the shop, on bookshelves, on desks and even piled in shape of cube on the floor. Bookshop has homey feeling with wooden shelves and cozy armchairs where customers can sit while they are browsing through books. There are stairs that lead to first floor where Ms. Paulson office and storage area is. I see that four girls and one guy are already there, probably waiting for the interview like me. There are also two women dressed in some kind of work uniform. They have name tags pinned to their short sleeve dresses. I see that they are wearing flats and I'm so relieved because my heels are already killing me. But I put a brave face for the sake of the interview. Ms. Paulson comes down the stairs and greets us. She is going to interview us in alphabetical order and I'm last. As I wait I'm looking around bookshop. It's nice place and ladies working there are polite. Then I hear my name being called.

"Anastasia Steele?" Ms. Paulson calls me in her office,

"Ms. Paulson hello!" I greet.

"Please Anastasia, call me Martha." she smiles at me.

"You can call me Ana." I reply.

"Ok Ana, I've seen your CV and it's quite impressive. 4.0 GPA, English Lit major, one of the top class students and during your college days you worked at the hardware store. What brings you here in my bookshop?" Martha says flipping through my CV.

"I got moved here two months ago with my friend Kate and I hoped to find a job in publishing but I got turned down by every publishing house in Seattle." I say sincerely.

Martha looks at me with look of understanding.

"And then I realized that I don't have much choice but to find anything so I can pay my bills." I continue.

Martha just nods and writes something on her notes.

"Do you have any questions for me?" she asks.

I just shake my head "no".

"I'm looking for someone to work four hours a day from Monday till Friday, mostly morning shifts because that's when delivery comes and then we have most of the work to do. That's for beginning. If you prove yourself then we can talk about longer shifts and more responsibilities." she states.

"I understand" I nod my head.

"That would be all. I'll send you an e – mail when I decide who will I hire. Probably in a week." Martha stands and gives me her hand which I shake and thank her.

On my way out I say goodbye to ladies at bookshop and take phone from my bag to call Kate. She is probably having lunch break as she answers after second ring.

"Ana, how was the interview?" she mumbles, probably eating her sandwich.

"It was good. It's four hours shifts from Monday till Friday, mostly in the mornings." I say.

"That's good. Do you think you'll get the job?" Kate asks, her voice more clear now.

"There were five more candidates so I really don't know. I hope she hires me because I'm kind of desperate now." I sigh.

I really need that job.

"I'll keep my fingers crossed." Kate says supportively.

"Thanks Katie!" I smile.

"Look I have to go, my lunch break is almost over. And I'm staying at Elliot's this weekend. His brother is on some kind of business trip so we have apartment all to ourselves." She says excitedly.

"Ok Kate, have fun! Say hi to Elliot!" and with that I hang up.

Kate is now spending almost every weekend at Elliot's. Sometimes he is spending night at our apartment. That's when I have to sleep with earplugs. I swear that Kate will need to soundproof her bedroom. They are unbelievably loud. I wonder if Christian has to sleep with his earplugs when Kate is spending night in his and Elliot's apartment. That thought makes me laugh. I haven't seen him since that night when he came with Elliot to help us settle in our apartment.

 **A/N: I realized that while editing I dodn't change character name in all places. I changed that so there is no confusion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello everyone! New chapter is here! Some of your questions in reviews are going to be answered in this chapter. Enjoy! Lots of love! M**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to E. L. James, I'm just playing with characters.**

Chapter 4

 _Friday, September 8_ _th_ _, 2017_

Next seven days I have spent cleaning whole apartment and cooking meals for Kate, me and occasionally Elliot who came by every once and then. All the time my laptop was on as I was waiting an e – mail from Martha. And it came, at Friday evening announcing that I got a job. Kate and I were jumping and screaming for five minutes. I couldn't believe it!

"Ana we need to celebrate tonight!" Kate says.

"Definitely!" I agree.

Kate pulls out her phone from pocket and calls Elliot.

"Hi babe where are you? Which bar? I know where it is. Ana got a job! We are celebrating! Ok, see you in half an hour! Bye!" Kate hangs up and looks at me, "Get ready, we are going at Sky Bar! Elliot is there with Christian and Leila." Kate says and my ears immediately perk up just by hearing Christian's name.

I rushed to my room trying to find something suitable for our night out. I settle for black skirt that looks good on me, white t – shirt and black Chucks. I put my hair in pony tail and apply a little bit of mascara and lip gloss. You can't even see that I have mascara because of my glasses but I don't care.

Kate is waiting for me in living room wearing tight red dress and red heels. She looks sensational.

"You're wearing that?" she eyes me up and down.

"I'm comfortable like this!" I huff.

"I hope Christian likes grandma's clothes." she teases me.

"Hey! They are not grandma clothes! Besides his girlfriend is going to be there." I show my tongue to Kate.

"Let's go!" Kate sings along and we leave to Sky Bar.

Sky Bar is newly opened place and it quite spacious. It's on the top floor of tall business building near our apartment. There are tables along the walls that surround dance floor in the middle. In two corners are bars and in other two corners are places for DJs and bands. When we enter inside it is already packed with people, it is dark and only light comes from colorful lights that are beaming from the ceiling. Soon we see Elliot's tall figure waving to us. We get closer to his table and then I see Christian. I don't know if he could be any hotter. He is wearing dark jeans, white shirt with two top buttons undone and black Chucks. He looks edible. And then I see her. Leila. She is gorgeous. She looks like Victoria's Secret model. She is tall like Kate, her brown hair sleek and styled perfectly, her skin tanned and smooth, she is wearing tight black designer dress with open back and all her curves are emphasized. Of course, her makeup is done professionally and makes her chocolate brown eyes pop up. And here is me, mousy Ana in Chucks and lip gloss. Christian nods at me and introduces me to Leila.

"Ana, this is my girlfriend Leila. Leila this is Anastasia, Kate's friend" Christian introduces us.

I give her my hand to handshake but she ignores it and just smiles at me with fake smile. Ok, so beauty is only on the outside. Christian calls the waiter and I order gin and tonic. While I'm sipping my drink and watching people dance I hear Christian's and Leila's conversation. Elliot and Kate are too engrossed in each other.

"Christian baby, why don't we go back to your place? We could have much more fun!" she whined.

"I promised my brother that we would go out tonight!" he says.

"Fine!" she snaps and continues to drink her cocktail.

"Ana! It's our song! C'mon let's dance!" Kate screams.

DJ is playing "Milkshake" by Kelis and I quickly join Kate on the dance floor. We are dancing and laughing and soon I feel I have to pee so I leave dance floor and signal to Elliot to join Kate. I see that Leila is not at the table and that Christian is sitting alone looking at his phone. I go in search of toilet. I find toilet sign and go through a long hall. There is a terrace near toilets and I see Leila outside smoking and talking on a phone. I get closer and hide behind a wall so she can't see me.

"Elliot's blonde bimbo has brought her friend out with us. You should see her. Mousy creature. I thought that blonde bimbo chooses her friends with more care. This one looks like charity case!" Leila laughs.

Tears are forming in my eyes but I blink them away and I go to use the toilet and return to our table. I see that Kate and Elliot are still dancing and Christian and Leila are standing near our table and are making out. In that moment I realize that I there is no way Christian would ever consider to be with me. Leila is a bitch but she is gorgeous and he seems to be really into her. I decide it's time for me to go home. I'm tired and annoyed with Leila's poisonous words and the fact that Christian is oblivious to Leila's true nature. I find Kate on dance floor and inform her that I'm leaving and that we will see each other tomorrow.

 _Saturday, September 9_ _th_ _, 2017_

This weekend I decided to get everything ready for my work week. Martha informed me that I should come on Monday at 8 a.m. sharp to get to know employees of her bookstore who would introduce me to everything I have to know about the job of bookshop sales. I also have to go to tailor to get my measurements for work uniform. I turn on my laptop to search some more on Paulson Bookshop. It seems that Martha has moved in Seattle from Florida and she started her bookshop 15 years ago because it was her dream since she was a little girl. I check some photos in gallery while sipping my tea. There is no sound of Kate. She must have stayed with Elliot. It is sunny day so I decide to go in the park that is near my apartment. I dress up in my blue washed jeans, light blue hoodie and white Chucks. I look on my bookshelf trying to decide which book I'll start to read. I decide on "Perks of Being a Wallflower" and I hurry out from the apartment.

I'm sitting on a bench, enjoying sunny weather and reading my book, occasionally glancing at passing people. And then my eyes catch a glimpse of tall, muscular body in grey t - shirt and dark grey sweatpants jogging through park. It's Christian! So that is how he stays in shape. I watch him jogging gracefully on the pebbled path and then he notices me. I blush and wave shyly at him. Then he jogs in my direction.

"Hi Ana! What are you doing here?" he smiles at me.

He stands behind me and leans with his forearms on back of the bench just near me and looks at me breathing heavily from his run. Oh my, I can see his rippled biceps. His head is ten inches away from mine. I gulp. Breathe Ana, breathe!

"Hi! I'm…" I stutter, "I'm enjoying the sun and reading a bit." I show him the book.

"Is it any good?" he scrunches his eyes to see the title.

"I like it so far.", I admit.

He just smiles and me and nods.

"So, do you run here often?" I ask, willing him mentally to stay longer.

"Every morning!" he says proudly, "Except when is raining. In that case I run on treadmill in my apartment."

"Speaking of which, is Kate there?" I laugh.

"I wouldn't know." he says, "I stayed at Leila's and I just got back to change for the jog."

"I see." I reply, my heart breaking a bit at his statement of staying at Leila's.

Of course he would stay with her.

"I have to go, see you around Ana!" he smiles at me and jogs away.

"Bye!" I say back but I don't think he heard me.

I go back to my apartment and decide to call my mom. I still didn't say to her that I got the job. I didn't say to Ray either. I'll call him in the afternoon.

"Ana? My baby!" cheerful voice of my mom greets me.

I really miss her.

"Hey mama! I got a job!" I say smiling.

"Ohhhh! That's wonderful!" my mom squeals, "Tell me all about it!"

So I tell her all about the bookshop, Martha and interview. She is listening me, occasionally asking questions about working hours and payment. And then she asks something she always ask when I call her.

"So, are there any boys?" here she comes.

"No mama, no one interesting." I say quietly praying that she would leave that topic alone.

"Kate has a boyfriend. Maybe he has a cute friend or a brother." she suggests.

Yes mom, he has a gorgeous brother whose looks makes me weak in knees and my heart flutter. But I don't tell her that.

"Moooom!" I whine.

"Ok, ok, change of topic! When are you going to visit us in Savannah?" she asks hopefully.

"I just got a job so I'm not sure. I'll call you as soon as I know." I reply.

"I understand. I really miss you!" she sounds sad.

"I know mama. I miss you to! Say hi to Bob! I love you!" I say.

"I love you to baby! Bye!" and she hangs up.

Then I decide to call Ray but he doesn't answer. He must be in his workshop so I send him a message.

 **AS:** _Daddy I got a job! I'm coming next weekend to visit you. Love you!_

I look around apartment and decide to watch some TV and wait for Kate to come home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Thank you for your favourites, follows and reviews. 150 followers already! :)**

 **Comments on some of your reviews:**

 **1) Ana didn't call Leila out on her behavior because sometimes is maybe better to leave things "hang in the air". Ana didn't want to show Leila that she is intimidated by her. Christian was ordering drinks at that moment so he probably didn't realize what was happening.**

 **2) I don't like Christian being with anyone but Ana, too. But than story would end too soon. So bear with me! :)**

 **3) Leila was on the phone with her friend. I agree she's a snob. She thinks that she is better than others just because of her looks.**

 **Let's go to Chapter 5! I hope you'll like it!**

 **Lots of love! M**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to E. L. James, I'm just playing with characters!**

Chapter 5

 _Sunday, September 10_ _th_ _, 2017_

"Ana. Ana! Anaaaaa!" someone is yelling and poking me in my shoulder.

"Leave me alone! I'm still sleeping!" I groan and put pillow on my head.

"C'mon Ana! Wake up!" Kate is jumping on my bed.

"Ughh, what do you want?" I peek from under my pillow.

"Happy birthday Ana Banana!" Kate and Elliot scream.

Kate is holding small fruit cake with two candles and "ANA 22" is written on it with red icing. Elliot is holding a present wrapped in pink paper with white ribbon and bouquet of white roses.

I sit up quickly in surprise.

"Oh wow you guys! Thank you!" I smile and hug both of them.

"Make a wish Ana!" Kate holds a cake for me.

I think a little about the wish, and I think know what I want. I quickly blow the candles.

"Now the present!" Elliot passes me nicely wrapped box.

Box is quite heavy and when I open it there are lots of things. I started taking items one by one from the box. There was a pink mug with gold inscription "Best friend ever", a bottle of my favorite lavender scented shower shampoo, a make - up box with eye shadow palette, blush, mascara and lipsticks, a box of my favorite Twinnings English Breakfast Tea, box of chocolates, bookmarker, and a pen with my name engraved on it. Then I pull out another box in light pink color. I take the lid off and quickly close it blushing like a tomato.

"Ana, let us see what else is there!" Elliot says curiously.

"C'mon Ana, it's just Elliot and me!" Kate smirks.

"Ok, fine!" I huff.

I open pink box again and start to take out its contents. First it was baby pink lacy see through thong, and matching bralette, after that handcuffs with fuzzy pink cuffs, pink satin blindfold and in the end large box of condoms.

I close my eyes and silently pray that ground opens and swallows me. That was one of most embarrassing moments of my life. I cover my face with hands and groan.

"Well, this looks very nice!" Elliot says as he picks up fuzzy handcuffs.

"Give them back! They are mine!" I stretch out my hand.

"There you are missy!" Elliot says seriously giving the hancuffs back to me, but soon his serious face is smirking.

"Thank you guys for everything!" I smile, still feeling a little bit of heat on my face.

"Let us leave Ana to drees and I'm going to cut the cake!" Kate ushers Elliot out of my room.

I dress quickly, wash my face and brush my teeth. Then I join Kate and Elliot in living room to enjoy my birthday cake.

Elliot pours three of us some rosé vine and we clink our glasses.

Later I received phone calls from my mom and dad wishing me happy birthday.

 _Wednesday, September 14_ _th_ _, 2017_

I officially love my job. The place is amazing. Not just the never ending shelves full of books but also my boss and my two colleagues, feisty red haired Joanna and Mindy who looks like a pixie. I quickly caught up all the things I have to do, and my work uniform will be ready in ten days. Now I just work in black pancil skirt and cream shirt. Luckily I can wear flats or oxfords so it's easier to stand and climb the ladder while I'm putting books on shelves.

Yesterday Kate and I got letters for our graduation ceremony. But we decided that we want our diplomas to be delivered as we both work. We will make a little celebration for our families when we find more time.

Today I'm working afternoon shift and Martha said that we are having huge delivery. She asked me if I could stay little longer because she wants all books unpacked and put on shelves. In two days we are having late night shopping. Bookshop will be working until two a.m. We are going to have book signing of some local author, jazz quartet and some wine and snacks for our customers. Everything must be prepared and perfect as we are expecting a lot of people.

I got a call from Kate. She wants to know when I'm coming home because she is bringing dinner. I finally finish around 9 p.m. and I'm really tired. I can't wait to get home and eat something because all I ate was sandwich from a deli across the road.

As I enter the apartment I can smell food from entrance. I take off my jacket and hang it on hanger in the hall and rush to kitchen following the wonderful smell. I'm welcomed with unexpected company. Elliot and Christian are here. It looks like they are all waiting for me. Dinner table is all set for four people.

"Hi Ana, are you hungry?" Kate is unusually sweet.

"I'm starving!" I say as I sit at the table.

Kate and Elliot are sitting on one side, Christian and I on the other side of the dinner table.

"Would you like some wine Ana?" Kate asks me as she points at bottle of white wine.

"Sure." I reply not sure where is all this is going.

We eat in silence and when we are finished Kate and Elliot remove the dishes and return to sit at the table.

Kate is squirming at her chair and Elliot is looking at her, and then at Cristian and me.

"Is there something going on?" I ask.

"Well, you see..." Kate mumbles "there is not easy way to say this…" she looks unsure.

I have never seen her like this. Kate is one of the most confident people I know.

"Kate and I would like to live together" Elliot says quickly "in this apartment. Alone."

"What?" Christian and I say at the same time.

I say it in surprise, but Christian sounds annoyed.

"Don't worry, we have it all figured out." Kate says defensively.

"I would really like to hear what kind of solution did you and my idiot of brother found!" Christian says, irritation evident in his voice.

"Well little bro, I'll move in here and Annie here moves in with you!" Elliot smiles with beaming smile like he just won a lottery.

"No!" Christian and I say at the same time again.

"Why not?" Elliot asks surprised, "Chris, you are never at home because you work all the time and you spend your weekends at Leila's. It is our apartment so no need for Ana to pay rent and you can split the bills. And she is an amazing cook!" he points at me.

Elliot winks at me. No, this is not happening. I can't live in same apartment with Christian. And what would Leila say. I don't want any problems between Christian and her because of me. She is poisonous snake. I don't want to be on the receiving side of her anger.

"Chris, this is Kate's apartment and it can't go other way around. Please just think about it. Both of you." Elliot pleads us.

Christian is silent and I'm still shocked. Kate and Elliot are looking at both of us.

"I get it that you want to be together alone, but maybe Christian wants his girlfriend to move in with him, and I don't want to intrude." I say seriously.

A moment I say that Elliot bursts in to laughs. Kate turns at him and is looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, oh Ana you are sooo funny!" Elliot is still laughing, "There is absolutely no way that my brother will ever move in with any of his "girlfriends". Don't worry your little head. Leila will soon be past tense."

Kate and I are looking at Elliot with bewilderment. What is he talking about?

"Ana dear, my brother is complete playboy. I wonder how he stayed with Leila for six months. That's a record for you, eh little bro?" Elliot asks his brother. "You even brought her to family dinner." he adds.

Christian looks like he would punch Elliot right this second. He quickly composes himself. Probably for Kate's and mine sake.

"Says a man whore himself. Did you tell your girlfriend how many girls has passed through your bed, big bro?" Christian is furious.

"She knows everything Chris. But when I met Kate I knew that I wanted more." Elliot replied looking lovingly at Kate. If it's possible he would have hearts in his eyes.

And then my phone ringed. I looked at my phone and it's Martha. Why is she calling me so late?

I excuse myself and go to my bedroom to answer the phone. Christian and Elliot are having staring contest and Kate looks lost.

"Hi Martha, is everything alright?" I ask.

"Ana? Oh Ana, terrible thing happened!" Martha sounds like she was crying.

"Martha, please calm down, what happened?" I try to calm her a bit.

"The bookstore. It's ruined. There was some kind of leak from apartment above the bookstore, apparently tube has broken and flooded good part of bookstore. I have to cancel late night shopping. Cleaners are already there, trying to save most of the books. Whole place will probably need to go through reconstruction. I'm afraid that would last at least for a month. That means that you are free for a month. I'll still pay you, don't worry. When everything is settled we are continuing with work." Martha tells me.

"I'm so sorry for the bookstore. I hope that everything is going to be ok." I say sincerely.

"My lawyer recommended to sue the owner of apartment. Apparently he has put cheapest installations in apartment. Thank God the bookstore is secured for accidents." Martha sounds calmer.

"That are good news!" I smile.

"Well Ana, enjoy your free month. I'll call you with news on progress. Have a nice evening!" and with that she ends her call.

I sigh. That was unexpected. First Kate's and Elliot's news about moving together and now this. And moving in with Christian. I don't know what to do. I miss my mom and I miss Ray. I could visit Ray for a whole week and then fly to Savannah and spend some time with mom and Bob. But first I have to see what will happen with this move in with Christian. I go back to living room and I see that Kate, Elliot and Christian are still at dining table, talking. Christian looks less tense.

"Ana, what is going on?" Kate looks at me worriedly.

"Martha's bookstore is flooded. Some kind of leak from apartment above. Whole place is going to be under reconstruction. Probably for a month." I explain.

"What about your work position?" Kate asks worriedly, "Is she going to fire you?"

"No, I still have my job but I'm staying home until everything is back in order." I reply.

"That's great news." she smiles.

"So, what was going on in here while I was away?" I'm looking curiously at three of them.

"You are moving to my apartment." Christian says, his face grim and serious.

I stare at Christian and I can't believe what he just said. I'm moving in with him. I will share apartment with Elliot's hot, out of this world beautiful brother. Oh that's not good! That's definitely not good! Leila is going to flip. Well, that could be interesting thing to see. I don't know what to say. I have to say something.

"Ok." I say timidly.

Did I just agreed to move in with Christian? Oh this is not going to end well.

"Oh Ana! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kate is hugging me and smiling.

"You should pack your things and I'll come to pick you up on Monday evening." Christian tells me with impassive voice.

"You can come tomorrow with Kate so we can show you apartment." Elliot adds.

"Ok!" I'm really tired "I'm going to bed because I'm exhausted. I'll see you all tomorrow."

With that I turn around and leave to my bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone! New chapeter is here! But before we continue I have to comment on some of your reviews. I really like reading them.**

 **1) This chapter will give you some answers how did Christian agree that Ana moves in with him. ;)**

 **2) I don't know if there will be Christian's POV. I'm kinda afraid to write his character. Maybe if I get the courage. :)**

 **3) This should be under No.1. Yeah, Leila is a royal bitch, but we need some drama before everything gets better...**

 **To the Chapter 6!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to E. L. James, I'm just playing with characters.**

Chapter 6

 _Thursday, September 15_ _th_ _, 2017_

Next morning I woke up early. I fell asleep last night the moment my head touched the pillow, but I still dreamed of tense grey eyes. I wander to the kitchen to make some tea and blueberry pancakes for breakfast. I assume that Elliot stayed the night. And my assumption proved me right half an hour later when Elliot came out from Kate's room just in his boxers.

"Morning Ana! Something smells nice!" he comes closer to the stove.

"Elliot put some clothes, will you?" Kate yells behind him.

We all sit at the kitchen island and eat in silence. I'm sipping my tea and a thought comes on my mind but Kate starts to talk first.

"Ana, I'm sorry about everything! I know it's all soon, but we have been talking a lot lately about moving in together, and you moving with Christian seemed like a good idea. Maybe we should wait a couple of months, Elliot? Maybe until Ana finds apartment of her own?" Kate is rambling.

"Don't worry Kate. Of course you two want to start to live together. It is natural way of progress in relationship. I will stay with Christian until I find something of my own. I just hope it will be soon!" I say.

Kate and Elliot both nod their heads.

"How did you two persuade Christian to let me move in with him? He seemed pretty dissatisfied with that idea." I asked.

"Let's just say I threaten him that I'll tell our mother that he didn't want to help a girl in need." Elliot smirks.

"That's like the most stupid thing I ever heard!" I laugh.

"Maybe it is, but Christian would rather die than look bad in our mother's eyes!" Elliot tells me seriously.

After breakfast it was time to pack again. I have spent only two and half months in this apartment and now I'm moving out of it. I'll be living with Christian in Escala. Apparently Christian's and Elliot's grandparents owned an apartment there but they decided to move to countryside and enjoy peaceful life away from city noise and traffic. So they gave apartment to Christian and Elliot as they needed place to live that is closer to their workplaces. Elliot promised that today at the afternoon he would take Kate and me to Escala to see the apartment.

I pack my belongings to boxes and we put them in Elliot's pickup. The rest of boxes I'll take when Christian comes to pick me up at Monday evening. We drive through Seattle and Elliot turns to underground garage. I got a glimpse of Escala from the outside and it screams luxury. We get in the elevator and it whisks us at 10th floor. I see on elevator dashboard that Escala also has a penthouse. I wonder who lives there. There is a "ding" sound and we enter the foyer. There are dark wooden doors with golden plate that says "Trevelyan – Grey". So they have two surnames. Trevelyan is probably their mother's Grace maiden name. Elliot unlocks the doors and we enter.

The apartment is huge, probably double size of Kate's. It's typical bachelor pad, with lots of black, white and grey color. There is big kitchen and living room with balcony that overlooks the park and road. Dining table that can sit at least ten people. A toilet for guests is tucked behind dining room. There is also one bedroom opposite of the living room, it's Christian's. But Elliot doesn't show it to us. We go along the hall between kitchen and dining room and there are four doors. One room is a study and library. It has massive office desk with leather chair, long wall of bookshelves full of books, and a couch. Perfect for reading. Second room is some kind of utility room. It has washing machine and dryer and some shelves for storage. Third room is small ensuite bedroom all decorated in whites and Elliot explains that sometimes their sister Mia stays in this room when she visits. Fourth room is Elliot's room that will soon be mine. It is all cleaned up like nobody haven't even been there. There is a king size bed with two night stands, office desk, a bookshelf and huge wardrobe. There are also doors to ensuite bathroom. I also have small balcony and I think I'll put a chair and small table there.

Monday, September 18 _th_ _, 2017_

Monday evening comes quickly and I say goodbye to my room, Kate and Elliot. Kate looks sad but I don't blame her. She and Elliot are in serious relationship, it was a matter of time when they would decide to move in together. I just didn't expect that it would happen so soon.

I'm seated at Christian's Audi A5 and he drives us to Escala. We are both quiet. I'm afraid to say anything because Christian doesn't seem talkative at the moment. He is also kind of intimidating.

Christian parks in underground garage and soon we are together in elevator, alone. Oh my, what it is about elevators? My heart is pounding, my palms are sweating and I can feel thousands of butterflies in my stomach. I peek at Christian and his face is stoic. Then he looks at me. I'm caught ogling him. I blush and bow my head down.

"I believe that Elliot has shown you everything in the apartment. Kitchen is fully stocked with anything you need. I will have groceries delivered once a week." He shows me small pantry full of groceries.

"Wow!" I raise my eyebrows.

"I really don't know how to cook except from coffee and most of the time I eat at the office or at restaurants." he explains looking a little embarrassed.

"I like to cook so don't worry about that. I can surely make something for dinner so you don't have to eat at restaurants." I say.

"Thank you. I really appreciate that." he smiles to me first time today.

"And Elliot and I have housekeeper who comes twice a week to clean and do the laundry." He tells me.

"Well, I can do some cleaning and wash laundry." I don't want some stranger to go through my dirty clothes.

"Mrs. Jones, Gail has been working for us a long time so I prefer to stay it that way. You probably wouldn't even see her because she gets here at Tuesdays and Thursdays around 10 a.m." he looks at me, his face serious again and I don't dare to contradict him.

"Fine!" I agree.

"Good!" he smiles.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'll be leaving to visit my dad on Wednesday and I'll stay till Sunday. After that I'm going to visit my mother in Savannah." I inform him of my plans.

"Ok. I'll leave you to settle. I have some things to do in my office. Have a good night!" and with that he turns and leaves to his office.

"Night" I reply and go to my new room.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, you convinced me! I'm posting another chapter! But reviews first... :)**

 **1) Mia is comming soon! :)**

 **2) I got a suggestion to get a beta. I don't know how that works but I'm all for that so anyone who is intereted please PM me!**

 **Now the Chapter 7! Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to E. L. James, I'm just playing with characters.**

Chapter 7

 _Tuesday, September 19_ _th_ _, 2017_

After tossing and turning in new bed I finally got up to empty apartment. Christian is probably at work. I decide to make some breakfast and then pack my bags for trip to Montesano and Savannah. I decide to call my dad.

„Annie!" Ray answers his phone.

"Hi daddy! Change of plans! I'm coming tomorrow." I smile.

"I'm glad to hear that pumpkin!" he says excitedly.

"We had an accident at bookshop so I have free month until everything is renovated. I'll be in Montesano in the morning and I'll stay with you till Sunday. Then I'll leave at Monday to visit mom and Bob in Savannah." I explain.

"Ok Annie. Are you taking Wanda?" he asks anxiously.

"Yes, but I'd like that you find a buyer if it's possible. She is not reliable that much anymore." I explain.

"Be safe honey, see you tomorrow!"

"See you daddy! Bye!" and with that I hang up.

Next I decide to call my mom. After a long ringing, she finally answers.

"Anastasia! What a nice surprise!" she answers happily.

"Hi mama! I'm coming to Savannah on Monday!" I tell her and then explain all about accident at work.

"Oh baby girl, we are going to have so much fun! We can do spa, do our nails and hair!" I can hear that she is extra excited.

"Sure." I exhale.

"Oh honey, we need some mother and daughter time!" I can hear in her voice that she misses me.

"I miss you mom! I can't wait to see you!" I really miss my mom, we haven't seen each other for a long time.

"I miss you too my baby! Monday will come quickly." she tells me.

"Bye mama!" I feel tears in my eyes.

"Goodbye my girl!" and she hangs up.

* * *

It's late afternoon and I make some mac and cheese. I leave some for Christian too. It can be heated so it will be good for dinner. I eat with gusto. Mac and cheese is one of my favorite food. After lunch I load dishwasher, clean kitchen and decide to do some laundry. I need some clothes for Savannah's hot weather. It takes me some time to program washing machine and soon my clothes are washed and dried. While I fold clothes I hear voices. Christian must have come at home. I go to living room and I see Christian. And Leila. Christian is telling her that he needs to take a shower and change and then they can go out. Then he leaves to his room. She makes herself comfortable at couch. I enter living room and her eyes go wild.

"Well, well…Christian has a roommate! I have been informed about it today!" she says to me angrily.

"It's temporary until I find my own place." I say calmly as I can.

"You got to be kidding, right?" she is furious, "Don't say that you hope to take Christian from me!"

Now she is yelling. I wonder if Christian can hear her yelling.

"I don't want anything with Christian! I'm not some relationship wrecker!" I yell back at her, "I needed a place to stay until I find my own place!"

"I'm watching you little girl. If you try something you'll regret the day you were born!" she threatens me.

"If you feel threaten by 'little girl' than perhaps you don't have ability to keep your boyfriend!" take that you bitch.

"What is going on?" Christian comes out from his bedroom. He is dressed in light blue button up and dark blue jeans. His hair still lightly damp from shower. Can he get any hotter?

"Everything is fine baby. Your new roommate and I just had a little chat! You know…girl talk!" she smiles her fake smile.

"I made some mac and cheese for dinner but I see you are heading out. Have a good evening." I say to them and leave to my room.

"Bye Ana" I hear Christian's voice.

As I approach my room I hear muffled voices. It sounds like they are arguing but I close my door and lie on my bed with tears streaming down my face.

* * *

 _Wednesday, September 20_ _th_ _, 2017_

Alarm clock wakes me up at seven a.m. and I go directly to bathroom to get ready for my trip to Montesano. My bags are already packed so I just need to grab something to eat. I really need some time with Ray. He is so calming. He thinks that tea is the best cure for everything. And I really need to put some space between me and Christian because I can see myself falling for him and falling hard.

I take my bags and go straight to kitchen to get some granola and yoghurt for breakfast and some fruit for my trip. I leave my bags near kitchen island and go to the fridge. There is a note on a fridge attached by magnet.

 _Thank you for mac and cheese. It's my favorite. Have a safe trip. C_

Oh my God! A note from Christian! He liked my mac and cheese! It's his favorite! I can't believe it. I'm so happy right now that I jump through the kitchen with Christian's note pressed to my chest. And then I realize that I have already fallen for him. I feel happy and sad at same time. Happy because this small gesture, this small note has made my heart melt and sad because he is in relationship with that snake Leila.

I decide to leave him a note. I will be gone for almost three weeks.

 _I'm glad you liked mac and cheese. It's my favorite too. See you in two and half weeks. Ana_

Wanda was still parked in front of Kate's apartment so she picked me up to get my car. Drive to Montesano went pretty well since I was afraid that Wanda would broke down in the middle of my trip. I finally arrived to Montesano after two hours long drive. Ray welcomed me with barbecue for lunch. At the evening we sat on porch drinking lemonade and talking about anything and everything. He also gave me birthday present. It was white gold bracelet with two tiny pendants, one was in shape of heart with pink Swarovski crystals, other one in shape of letter "A". I just love it, I will never take it off. I asked him if he could find a buyer for Wanda since she is not reliable for long distance drives anymore.

Next four days with my dad have passed pretty quickly. We went fishing and bowling, I made home cooked meals every day because Ray is not a great cook. If I don't make him some meals to put in freezer he would probably only eat canned soup or toast. We talked on porch every evening before going to bed. I really missed my dad. He calms me down and I just needed that. I didn't tell him about Christian yet because I don't know what to say.

* * *

 _Monday, September 25_ _th_ _, 2017_

At Monday morning dad took me back to Seattle with his pickup, straight to Sea Tac to catch my plane to Savannah. I promised him that I'll visit him as soon as I can. Luckily he didn't say that he would visit me in Seattle. At this moment I don't know how to explain him that I don't live with Kate anymore.

Flight to Savannah went well and as soon I passed all controls I was welcomed with a strong hug of my mom. The moment she hugged me I started to cry. I haven't seen my mom for six months. We held each other for five minutes. Me crying like a baby and she holding me and stroking my hair.

"My baby girl. You are finally here! Let me see you!" she looks at me like she expected that I have grown from the last time we saw each other.

"Mom, I have stopped growing since I was seventeen!" I laugh.

"But you are still my little baby!" she hugs me again.

Then I notice Bob, standing behind my mom and I greet him with a hug.

"I'm glad you are finally here!" Bob tells me.

"Me too Bob, me too!" I smile at him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all favorites, follows and especially thank you on your comments! :) Now some comments on your reviews**

 **1) Christian went out with Leila but he didn't stay with her, he got back home later. That's when he ate mac and cheese and left note for Ana.**

 **2) Christian didn't hear argument between Ana and Leila, he just heard raised voices. The reason for their arguing...you'll see later in the story! ;)**

 **3) I got another recomendation to find a Beta! So if anyone is interested, please PM me! :)**

 **To the Chapter 8! :)**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to E. L. James, I'm just playing with the characters!**

Chapter 8

 _Friday, September 29_ _th_ _, 2017_

Next few days I have spent with my mom at spa, doing our nails and hair, getting massages and generally relaxing. My hair really needed a trim because it was getting too long, and I decided to cut it a bit shorter so now it was not waist long but it was covering my blades. It was curled in soft waves. I looked different. There was also one thing that my mom insisted I do. To get contact lenses. She said that my eyes are too beautiful to be hidden behind glasses. I was reluctant because I tried contacts once, hard ones, and I didn't like it at all. But the doctor said that I can wear soft ones so I decided to get them. He said that I can pick them up in a few days.

One day mom and I went to country club where she and Bob had membership, to have girls' night. We had delicious dinner and then we went to lounge bar to have a few girly cocktails like my mom likes to call them. While we were on our second drink mom looked at me, scanning me like just mothers can.

"Did you met someone Annie?" she asked.

I choked a bit on my Mai Tai and looked at her.

"No!" I said defensively.

"Baby, I see right through you!" she said, "You are looking thoughtful, you didn't mention anything about Kate except that she is ok and working and you are smiling when you think that nobody is watching you. You know that you can tell me everything."

And then my eyes filled with tears and I couldn't stop myself.

"Mom, I have to tell you something. I didn't say that to Ray because you know he still thinks I'm his little girl." I say, "I don't live with Kate anymore."

"Oh! Why? Did you girls had an argument?" she looks worried.

"No, nothing like that. You see, she is dating Elliot for quite some time and they decided that they wanted to live together. And as apartment is Kate's they couldn't go to Elliot's place." I explain.

"I see." mom nods her head.

"And Elliot was sharing his apartment with his brother, Christian. They inherited apartment form their grandparents. So that's the reason Kate and Elliot couldn't live there." I tell mom, "So they came up with the plan. I could move in with Christian until I find some other place to stay."

"And you like Christian." she smiles at me.

"Yes, I like him a lot. But he has a girlfriend named Leila and she is a first class bitch. She even accused me that I want to steal Christian from her." I say "But I really don't. I'm not some kind of relationship wrecker."

"I can't believe it! What a bitch!" mom says angrily.

"Yeah, I know!" I agree, smiling at mom's bluntness.

"So how does he fell about you? Did you tell him that you like him?" mom asks curiously.

"No, I don't dare to tell him! He is friendly to me but I think he wasn't really pleased for me to move in with him. I don't know why. Maybe because he knew that Leila would cause him problems." I shrugged.

"Well honey, you certainly are not going to go between them, but if Leila is such a bitch and she seems afraid that Christian would actually break up with her, than you can at least stir his imagination!" she winks at me.

"Mooom!" I whine.

"What? You are gorgeous girl with a heart of gold. Any guy would kill to have girlfriend like that. And I bet Christian would too." she says wisely.

Later that night I thought about what mom said to me. Leila really is a total bitch, a snake. I can bet that she is just with Christian because of his looks, and it doesn't hurt that he makes good money too. I'm not materialistic person, money doesn't interest me in a way that I would use someone because of money. But just one look at Leila and you can see that she wants someone to sponsor her. I don't understand how Christian doesn't see that. Although Elliot mentioned that his brother is not a person that is willing to commit to someone. He also called him a playboy. Could I ever be with someone like that? No, not really. I would like a serious relationship where you love each other, not some "friends with benefits" arrangement without any emotions. That's why Christian probably wouldn't even consider being with me. I just want more.

* * *

 _Saturday, September 30_ _th_ _, 2017_

I decided to cut my trip short. I wanted to return back to Seattle. And since I didn't want to admit aloud that I wanted to see Christian as soon as possible, I just said that I'm starting my job earlier. I called Kate and said to her that I'm coming back to Seattle and asked her if she could pick me up at the airport. I'm taking afternoon flight so she is going to be free to come to get me.

After pleasant flight in first class, courtesy of mom and Bob, I land in rainy Seattle. I pick up my luggage and check my phone to see if I have any messages from Kate. And the moment I open one of Kate messages I hear my name.

"Ana!" I hear Christian voice.

"Christian, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised.

He looks amazing. In dark blue washed jeans, black Adidas sneakers, gray t – shirt and black hoodie.

"Kate had some job emergency so she asked me to pick you up." he said to me.

"Oh, ok!" I say shyly.

Christian takes my suitcase and leads me to his car. The ride is quiet at beginning but then Christian started to ask me how my trip to Savannah was.

"It was nice. It's so warm down there. I had some girls' time with my mom." I tell him.

"I didn't expected you for another week. How come you didn't stay longer?" he looks curiously at me.

"I really missed Seattle's rain!" I chuckle.

"I seriously doubt that!" he smiles back.

"I actually wanted to start looking for new place to stay." I admit.

"Why? What is wrong with my place?" he asks playfully.

Wow, playful Christian! That's rare.

"Nothing is wrong with your place. I like it very much, but…" I hesitate.

"But what?" he sounds a bit irritated.

"To be honest Christian, you were forced to accept me move in. Elliot technically blackmailed you to agree. And I feel bad about that!" I say, nervously biting my lip, "And I know that your girlfriend is not really happy with that either!"

"Why would you say that? Did she said something to you?" he still sounds irritated, now even more.

"Well, she thinks that I'm after you." I say sincerely, blushing a little. I look through a car window, avoiding Christian's gaze.

"Are you?" he asked deadpan.

I turn to him looking like deer to headlights. I have to play this cool. Calm down Ana. He can read your thoughts. At least I think he can.

"No!" I say a little too quickly.

"That would be a first!" he dramatically sighs and starts to chuckle.

"Well, I'm glad that I amuse you!" I respond deciding to stay quiet to avoid any more embarrassing situations.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all your favs, follows and reviews! :) As always, some comments on your reviews:**

 **1) When Christian picked Ana at the airport she had her glasses and was still looking like her old self despite the haircut, she is comfortable that way. He will soon see her in much better attire... ;)**

 **2) I think that Christian is good at reading people, probably because of his job.**

 **3) Ana probably wants for Christian to realize by himself that Leila is a bitch so she didn't want to tell him that Leila threaten her. Leila's word are maybe hurtful to Ana but Ana is strong girl! :)**

 **4) I think that Carla is a lot of time a bad person in other stories, or at least she seems like she doesn't care for Ana like Ray does. So I wanted her to be good and to have great relationship with Ana. Relationship with my mom was a bit of inspiration for Ana's and Carla's relationship. Warm and supportive. :)**

 **I hope that I gave all the answers! To the Chapter 9! :)**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to E. L. James, I'm just playing with the characters!**

Chapter 9

 _Saturday, October 21_ _st_ _, 2017_

In a next few weeks Christian and I fall in a routine. He works all the time and spends weekends at Leila's. Sometimes we eat dinner together during work days. We do a small talk during dinner and it ends with Christian saying thank you and helping me clean the dishes. After that he retreats to his study or his bedroom. I finally started to work at bookstore. It is all settled now and Martha is giving me more responsibilities and I try hard to prove her that I'm a good worker. I would probably start longer hours and my paycheck will be bigger. I'm looking forward to that because I'm trying to save some money so I can rent my own apartment. I really like being in Christian's apartment but I can't look at him every day and know that I'm starting to like him more and more. It doesn't help that Leila is shooting daggers at me every time she sees me. That's probably why Christian is now spending almost every weekend in her apartment and she rarely comes to visit him here.

Last night I got my proof that he only sees me as a friend and nothing more. Elliot came by so the two of them could watch Mariners game. I had dinner with Kate but soon she was called by her boss because they got some exclusive of an actress that gave birth few days ago. As our diner was cut short I went back to Escala only to find Christian and Elliot engrossed in the Mariners'game. Few empty bottles of beer were on the coffee table in front of them.

"Would you guys like something to eat?" I asked them.

"We already ate! Thanks Ana!" Elliot replied not even looking at me.

"Ok! Good night then!" I say and leave to my room.

"Night!" they say back.

As I walked to my room I heard Elliot, "So baby bro, what do you think of Ana?"

"What do you mean?" Christian asks.

"Oh c'mon Chris. You are living with a cute girl and she is a great cook. Besides, Kate says she looks hot with her hair down and without glasses." Elliot teases Christian.

"As you know, I'm with Leila and that works fine for me…for now. And Ana is not my type." Christian says.

"You are complete dickhead! Ana is an amazing girl. If I wasn't dating Kate I'm sure would ask Ana out." Elliot sounds annoyed.

"Elliot, you would ask out anything with long hair and two legs." Christian replies "Besides, I see Ana only as a friend and roommate."

I close my bedroom doors and lean my forehead on them. I don't want to listen their conversation anymore. Tears are running on my cheeks. What did I expect? That he would like me? Of course I'm not his type. I'm mousy Ana with glasses and a bunch of romance novels. He only dates model like girls with a lot of experience. I'm still a virgin who only kissed once in high school. Who would date me? I fell asleep on my bed thinking of grey eyes and hurtful rejections.

* * *

 _Friday, October 27_ _th_ _, 2017_

Next few days I worked full time, today is Friday and I couldn't wait to come home. We had a huge delivery and I have spent all day sorting through books and putting them on shelves or in storage. It's 8.30 p.m. when I arrive at the apartment and Christian is not at home yet. I'm still thinking of his words but I decided I'll behave like I usually do. It's my fault that I was eavesdropping.

I hear doors opening and Christian enters apartment. His hair is tousled like he was pulling it all day, his tie loosen, top two buttons on his shirt undone and he looks exhausted. He throws his messenger bag on armchair and sits on couch, his elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. Oh, something happened. Something bad. I pull two bottles of beer from the fridge and go back to the living room and sit next to Christian on the couch.

"Want to talk about it?" I asked quietly, holding a bottle of beer in front of him.

He rises his head and gives me a tired smile. He accepts bottle from me and takes a large swig of beer.

"I would certainly need something stronger!" he tells to himself looking at beer bottle then downs the rest of its content.

He stands up and opens the doors of mini bar and pulls out bottle of whiskey and pours it into tumbler. Then heads to fridge to get some ice. He comes back to sit on couch and drinks whole tumbler of whiskey at once and pours another one.

"How much do you know about finances and stocks Ana?" he asks me and then he drinks his whiskey, much slower than the first one.

"Not much." I reply quietly.

"Well, you know that I work as financial analyst. I'm managing a team of people and we are in charge of preparing plans of actions for investment. We recommend investments based on our research on potential company." he explains.

"I think I understand now a bit better." I reply, "So what happened?"

"My team was working on the report of a company that my bosses are interested in. We worked really hard for more than six months. And just before the last meeting, that was formality of signing paperwork, I discovered that one member of my team didn't do his job properly." Christian starts to be nervous again so I pour him more whiskey.

"What happened next?" I ask him.

"He reported to me that they have paid all taxes and employees are paid regularly, but the truth was that they owe 20 million dollars of unpaid taxes. They somehow hid that in their formal financial reports and I specifically said to my team that they have to dig deeper because it was extremely important and expensive investment." He sips his whiskey again and continues, "And I'm responsible for that report because I'm managing the whole team. Which means that I could lose my job. I fired that team member immediately and at Monday I have meeting with my bosses."

He downs rest of his drinks and sighs. I'm only on half of beer bottle.

"That certainly is a lot of money." I say deep in thoughts, "Don't you think that you can explain to them what happened?"

"I'll certainly try and I hope that I'm not going to lose my job." He looks at me with a hazy look.

"I'm sure they are going to understand. I believe that they would lose great manager if they fire you." I try to cheer him up.

"Thank you!" he smiles at me.

And in that moment he looks me deep in the eyes and I'm looking at him. Then he reaches for my glasses and I close my eyes. I feel my glasses being removed and my hair pulled from a bun.

"Open your eyes Anastasia." Christian asks me.

Just hearing him say my full name sends shivers down my spine. I slowly open my eyes and Christian is sitting really close to me. We are almost nose to nose.

"You have amazing eyes Anastasia." He looks me in the eyes and then he looks at my mouth.

I'm lost for words. My heart is beating like a crazy. I sense his smell and feel his hot breath and it makes me want to jump him right on this couch. Leila be damned.

But the moment I remembered that Christian is taken I move away from him, grab my glasses from his hand and run to my bedroom.

"Ana!" Christian calls after me but I pretend that I don't hear him.

I quickly run to my room and close the door. I lean my head against the doors and bang it couple of times in frustration. Oh God, that was crazy! No, that was so hot and I'm still trembling from Christian's words and proximity. And then I hear bang on my doors.

Oh shit, it's him!

„Ana! Ana? Please open the doors! I'm sorry...", Christian says, slightly slurring.

Oh crap, he seems a bit drunk!

I slowly open the doors and peek outside.

Christian is leaning on door frame, sleeves of his shirt rolled to his elbows, his hair out of place and his eyes slightly dazed.

"I'm sorry Ana, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable!" he says sincerely, looking little ashamed.

"It's ok, you had a bad day. Go get some rest and see you tomorrow!" I say.

"You are right, good night Ana! Thank you for listening, I really needed that." he tells me and turns down the hall.

"Good night Christian!" I respond quietly and close the doors.

I went to bathroom and run a hot shower to calm myself a bit using some lavender shampoo to relax. It soothes my skin and smell of lavender calms my nerves. After drying myself I clean my face, brush my hair and climb to comfortable bed with book to read before I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone! It's Chapter 10 time! :) Reviews first:**

 **1) You know Elliot...he likes to tease his brother and maybe his coaxing made Christian think a bit more about Ana as a potential girlfriend and not just roommate and friend. Who knows? ;)**

 **2) Christian will be fine at work...don't worry! :)**

 **3) Close call or moment of weakness? I like that! :) I don't want to spoil anything! You have to wait! ;)**

 **Ok! Let's go to Chapter 10! :)**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to E. L. James, I'm just playing with the characters!**

Chapter 10

 _Monday, October 30_ _th_ _, 2017_

I was morning shift today. Martha now gives me longer hours to work which means bigger payment. Today is also Christian's meeting with his bosses. He already left to work when I woke up. I hope everything goes good and he succeeds to persuade his bosses that it was not his fault but sloppy team member's. I just left apartment and I'm walking to the bookstore when my phone rings. It's Kate.

"Ana Banana! Are you ready for Halloween?" Kate happily yells.

Oh fuck, I forgot about that. Kate was talking all week about some Halloween party with a theme I would certainly like, but that was all.

"Yeah! But you didn't tell me anything about this party!" I say back.

"Well, prepare yourself Miss Steele! All party attendants have to dress up as famous book characters!" Kate squeals.

"Cool! I like that!" I smile.

"Cool, right? I decided I'm going to be Hermione Granger and Elliot is going to be Harry Potter!" Kate says. She always shipped Harry and Hermione and nobody could persuade her that Ron Weasley was better choice.

"What about you Ana? Please don't tell me you are going to be Elizabeth Bennett because I'm going to smack you with hard copy of Pride and Prejudice!" she laughs.

"Actually, I have another character on my mind but I need your help! Meet me after work in that cute deli near the bookshop!" I say.

"You got yourself a deal girl! See you!" Kate says and hangs up.

* * *

"Oh my Gooood! Steele! You dirty little minx!" Kate screams when I show her a picture of character I choose for Halloween party.

I choose Lisbeth Salander. The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo. With dark hair, dark clothes, piercings and enormous dragon tattoo on her back. Sexy and edgy. Something I couldn't pull in real life. But I can one day in a year.

We go to shopping mall searching for stores that have Halloween costumes, and few stores that have edgy clothes. I want something sexy!

I have found black wig that is long to my chin and has bangs, few fake piercings and other jewelry, tight leather pants, knee high military boots, black tank top with open back and Kate even found some fake tattoos that I can use. I will put leather jacket above all of that.

Kate already has her costume. She bought it weeks ago. Before we part our ways we agree that I will come to her apartment so she could do my make – up. Kate drops me in front of Escala.

Just before I'm ready to leave, Kate says something that got me all nervous.

"Oh Ana I forgot to tell you, Christian is coming too!" she winks at me and leaves in her Mercedes.

Shit!

I hurry back to apartment thinking about what Kate has just said. He is coming! That means only one thing. Leila is coming too! I have slight feeling that Kate knows I like him. As I open the door to the apartment I hear some shuffling. Christian must be at home. And I see him in kitchen, his back to me. Naked from waist up, in grey sweatpants and barefoot. His hair is slightly wet and he is drinking water from bottle. Oh my dear God and all that is holy! He is ripped, and not in that nasty oiled bodybuilder way. His muscles flex as he moves and I can't do anything but stare. Then he turns around. Holy Christ on heaven. Six pack and that V that disappears into his sweatpants. There is also a little bit of hair under his bellybutton. My mouth hangs open and my eyes bulge. I'm must look like silly cartoon character.

"Oh, hi Ana! I didn't hear you come in!" he greets me.

"H..h..hi!" I wave my hand and hurry in my room, my face burning hot, my breath labored and my heart beating like crazy.

I finally get to my room and as I close the doors I glide down them and sit on the floor. Taking few deep breaths I try to calm my beating heart. Now I know what is under that t – shirt.

I jump quickly under lukewarm shower to cool myself down. Putting on some leggings and blue hoodie I emerge from my room hoping that Christian is gone or at least has put some t – shirt on. But it's too late. I already have picture of his naked torso burned into my brain for a lifetime.

I peek from the corner and I see that he is in the living room, watching some Mariners' game. He has put black hoodie on

"You hungry?" I say timidly.

"Mac and cheese?" he asks with a smile.

"Sure!" I replay and busy myself with preparing our dinner.

After half an hour the meal is ready. Christian is now watching some crime TV show and I decide to be bold. I take two bowls of mac and cheese with me and go to living room. I sit next to Christian and pass him a bowl. He smiles at me and takes the bowl. Our fingers brush slightly and I smile back. He puts spoonful in his mouth and groans.

"Mmmmmm! This is heaven!" his groan stirs something in me.

I just smile at his comment. We watch TV in silence enjoying our meal. Then I remember…

"How did meeting with your bosses go?" I ask curiously.

"I was really lucky, they decided on other company that was also under our research. It is going to cost them some more money but it could be worse." he sighs.

"Is there more?" he asks after he finishes eating.

"Mhm!" I stand up, put my half eaten bowl on coffee table and take bowl from him. Again finger brush.

I plate the rest of mac and cheese and bring it back to him. As I pass him bowl, our fingers brush again. I'm on verge of my nerves. I need to leave because I'm going to explode.

After cleaning our dishes I say good night to Christian and hurry in the security of my room.

* * *

 _Tuesday, 31_ _st_ _, 2017_

I can't wait for tonight. Day at the bookstore seems to drag slowly. I rearranged two shelves of books out of pure boredom. Everyone is getting ready for Halloween, buying costumes at last minute. Martha decided that tomorrow we are opening bookstore at noon because she is sure that we are all going to some parties and we are going to need our beauty sleep.

It's finally four p.m. and I'm on my way to Kate's apartment carrying my stuff for tonight's party. Kate greets me with long hug and a pizza. I'm starving. We are chat about work and eat. Time flies quickly and I head to my old bedroom to get ready. After shower I dry myself, put contact lenses and I put on my leather pants, socks and boots. Next goes tank top. I look myself in mirror and I see that top is quite revealing, there is no way I could wear a bra. It would look stupid. So I decide in moment of pure rebellion that I'm going without bra. Kate knocks and enters in the room, her hair curly like Hermoine's.

"Wooow! Steele, you look hot!" she whistles, "Let me put that wig on you and then we can do your make up and apply those tattoos.

She secures my hair in loose bun and net and then puts on a wig. She doesn't let me look at mirror until she finishes working on me. Then she starts to apply make - up. Last ones are tattoos. We found black dragon tattoo that she puts on my back with help of water and sponge. It goes from my shoulder to my waistline. She also puts some other tattoos on my arms and my neck. I'm finally in front of mirror. Kate has it covered with blanket so I wouldn't peek. She removes blanket and I stare at this unknown person that is looking at me. She is hot, sexy and confident. I'm speechless. Kate passes me fake piercings and jewelry. I put septum, nose and lip piercing, earrings along my ears, and two leather handcuffs with spikes. Whole look is completed with my black leather jacket.

"Wow Ana, I don't know what to say! You are sure going to turn some heads this evening! Both girls and guys!" she eyes me up and down.

Then we go to her room so she can put her costume and make up. We chat while she is getting ready.

"Mia is coming tonight! She got back from UK! You are finally going to meet her, she is bubbly and energetic, and you'll love her!" she says.

"I'm looking forward meeting her!" I smile.

"Luckily for us all Leila is not coming tonight!" Kate laughs, "Christian dumped her! Took him some time!"

My heart skips a bit. He left Leila! He finally realized what kind of person she is. Or maybe he found someone else. Stop with that Steele! He is finally free! I smile to myself.

I hear buzzer. It must be Elliot, he was getting ready at his parents' house because Mia wanted to do his make - up. Kate runs to open doors for him.

"Hey babe! You ready?" he asks.

"We are ready!" Kate says and turns to me smirking.

Elliot finally notices me and his mouth opens and closes. He looks like a fish opening and closing mouth, no sound.

"Holy fuck! Ana? Is that you?" he finally found his voice.

"One and only!" I say shyly.

He puts his fist in mouth and bites. Kate slaps him playfully and goes to her room to take her cape and hat. I get closer to Elliot to see his costume. He is wearing Hogwarts uniform, his hair is sprayed with black hairspray, he has thunder drawing on his forehead and Harry's round glasses. He also has magic wand and book under his arm that says "History of Hogwarts".

Kate emerges from her room and goes to entrance doors. Elliot and I are still standing in living room.

"Wait till Christian sees you! Lisbeth is his favorite character ever!" he whispers at me and hurries out behind Kate.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! Everyboy is waiting for the party! So let's go to the party!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to E. L. James, I'm just playing with characters!**

Chapter 11

 _Still…Tuesday, October 31_ _st_ _, 2017_

Elliot is driving us to the club where the party is organized. He and Kate are joking and laughing, and I'm on backseat deep in thoughts. I'm thinking about Christian. What character did he choose tonight? He would be handsome even if he chooses Frankenstein's monster.

Car suddenly stops breaking my thoughts. Elliot parked in front of some lavish club. We quickly go to the entrance doors because is quite chilly outside and light rain started to fall.

Club is decorated like haunted house, spider webs everywhere, lots of candles on tables, on shelves, even on the floors. Here and there skeletons hang from the celling. I see a DJ, she is dressed like Alice from Alice in Wonderland. And then I notice all other people, there are Katniss Everdeen, Anna Karenina and Vronsky, Sherlock Holmes, Jay Gatsby, ... I can name almost every character.

Then I see him. His back is to me and he is talking to woman dressed like Holly Golightly. He is wearing breaches, boots and long coat that comes to his knees. Oh, God in heaven, please, please don't let him be Mr. Darcy! He is my ultimate literary crush! Handsome, brooding and good hearted Mr. Darcy… I close my eyes and take deep breath.

I feel push in my back and realize Kate is pushing me towards Christian and mysterious woman. Woman waves at us and he turns around to look who is she greeting. At that moment everything around freezes. He is Mr. Darcy! There is no mistake. His shirt is slightly open at neck like that scene from TV series when Colin Firth jumps in the lake and then meets Jennifer Ehle's Lizzie Bennett. I see a little resemblance between Christian and young Colin Firth.

He tilts his head on side when he notices me. Than he scans my body up and down, his eyes moving really slowly. And in that moment woman in his company jumps in front of him and hugs me.

"You must be Anastasia! I'm Mia, Christian's and Elliot's sister!" she is energetic, "I love your look!"

"Nice to meet you Mia! Please call me Ana! I like your look too, very classy!" I smile back.

"We have reservations, table is waiting for us!" she takes my hand and drags me toward our table. Kate, Elliot and Christian are following behind us.

I see that there is already bottle of some strong drink on table and bottles of juice and water. I shrug my jacket and hear quiet but sharp intake of air. It comes from Christian as he is eyeing my bare back and tattoo. I clear my throat and accept glass of gin and tonic from Elliot. Kate and Mia hurry at dance floor, Elliot soon follows. As I make my way to them, Christian leans closer to me and whispers to my ear.

"Nice tattoos Lisbeth, I wonder if they are real!" his voice is husky.

"Wouldn't you want to know Mr. Darcy?" I murmur back to him and go dance.

He stays behind greeting some people as I join Mia, Kate and Elliot on dance floor.

We dance and drink all night. Elliot is making us laugh with his crazy dance moves. And then DJ puts on "Buttons" by Pussycat Dolls and I feel hands go around my waist. I turn around and see Christian's face. He look a bit tipsy.

"Dance with me.", he whispers in my ear.

"Ok!" I reply.

My back is to his front and we dance slowly. My breath is shallow and I feel his hand skim my bare back. Goosebumps form on my skin and I lean my head on his shoulder. He tilts my head to the left and I feel his lips on my shoulder. Jesus, he is killing me! He just broke up with Leila, I don't want to be a rebound! But his lips and hands feel so, so good! And then I feel something hard poke me to my behind. Oh shit! He is hard! He pulls me stronger on his bulge and grinds against my bum. He is turned on! I have to put stop to this because another minute in his hands is going to make me jump him right here on this dance floor in front of his brother and sister. Luckily song ends quickly and I excuse myself and go to find toilet. Toilet is full of girls and I bump into Kate putting on some lipstick.

"Ana, what the hell was that on dance floor?" she teases, "If I didn't know any better, seems that Christian likes you!"

"We all drank too much, it was just a dance! Besides, he only sees me as a friend and roommate, nothing else." I reply a bit crestfallen.

"Who told you that?" she ask curiously.

Then I admit her about eavesdropping on Christian's and Elliott's conversation.

"You like him, don't you?" Kate eyes me carefully.

"I fell in love with him", I admit shyly.

"Really? Wow Steele!" she jumps and hugs me, "It's the first time you finally admitted that you like someone!"

"I know, but this dancing tonight doesn't mean anything. He was drinking and again he…" I stop myself quickly remembering that night when he was frustrated because he had problem at work and took off my glasses after few shots of whiskey.

"He what? What are you not telling me Steele? Spit it out!" Kate smirks.

I tell her about that night, how he said that I have beautiful eyes after he had few drinks.

"A drunk mind speaks a sober heart, Steele!" Kate says wisely.

"He was still dating Leila when he said that!" I reply.

"Screw Leila, she's a bitch! And she is in the past now!" she waves with her hand, "And that dinner with Greys…she invited herself to that dinner. Elliot told me. Grace passed by Christian's apartment one day and Leila was there. Grace invited Christian to family dinner and Leila thought that invitation includes her too. You should have seen Grace's face when Christian turned up with Leila!" she laughs.

"I don't want to be a rebound for Leila!" I look at her sadly.

"Give him some time until he realizes what he wants." Kate comforts me.

We go back to my table and then I see Mia and Elliot sitting there chatting but there is no sight of Christian. I finally see him…and he dances with some girl dressed like Daisy Buchanan. They dance pretty close. She is holding her hand around his neck and his hands are dangerously close to her ass.

"It seems that he knows what he wants!" I say angrily to Kate, "I'm taking a cab home! See you Kate! Excuse me to Elliot and Mia!"

I rush out on the street, tears streaming down my face. Once a playboy, always a playboy. I hail cab and leave to Escala. My tears still running down my face matching rainy night in Seattle.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know that you are eager to see what happened after party... Let's check Chapter 12, shall we? :)**

 **I'm sorry for any mistakes! As I said English is not my native language so sometimes I make some mistakes even if I read the story at least three times before posting. Please, bear with me! :)**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to E. L. James, I'm just playing with the characters!**

Chapter 12

 _Wednesday, November 1_ _st_ _, 2017_

I barely slept, all night I was tossing and turning, thinking about Christian and that stupid "Daisy". What does he want from me? I glance at clock and see that is 9 a.m. I wonder if Christian went back to Escala or did he spent the night with "Daisy".

Then my phone buzzes with message. It's Kate.

 **KK:** _Ana, I hope you are ok! Listen, about last night…nothing happened, you got it all wrong. That girl came on Christian and wanted to dance with him, he got few drinks and didn't even realized what is going on…and you just saw them holding. After you left he pushed her away. We all immediately left. He shared cab with Mia and he is at Bellevue at his parents' house._

I sigh in relief and reply.

 **AS:** _I'm fine Kate, just woke up! I'm sorry I left so abruptly, I was shocked. First he danced with me, holding me close and kissing my neck, and moments later there is some other girl hugging him on a dance floor. I felt used._

 **KK:** _I understand. Listen, give him some time, but please don't wait for him to finally realize what he wants. It could take ages before he comes to his senses. Go out, have fun, meet other guys. If you wait for him just to look at you, you are going to be miserable if that doesn't happen. If he sees that other guys are interested in you maybe that will make him finally make the move…_

 **AS:** _Easier said than done, but you are right. I can't pin on him and wait for him to finally notice me as something more than a friend. Thank you Kate for being so supportive._

 **KK:** _What are friends for? Love you Ana Banana!_

 **AS:** _Love you too!_

Just as I put my phone on night stand it starts to ring. It's Martha.

"Good morning Ms. Paulson!" I answer.

"Oh stop with that, it's Martha!" she laughs.

"Ok, Martha, what can I help you with?" I reply giggling.

"Listen Ana, I was trick'n'treating all night and I decided that bookshop will be closed today! Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow." she sounds a bit tired.

"That's fine Martha, I'll see you tomorrow! Bye!"

I should rest some more but I get an idea. I'll get ready and go for a walk around Seattle. Since I got here I didn't have time to explore the city.

I check the weather and see that rain had stopped. I put on some jeans, warm socks, boots, soft sweater and a parka. I put on woolen beanie and a scarf. It's sunny outside but quite chilly.

I spent almost all day going through Seattle. I visited Space Needle, Seattle Aquarium, Museum of Pop Art and my personal favorite Seattle Central Library. I grabbed a delicious lunch at cute little restaurant at Pike Place Market. I watched people through the window while I was eating and I thought about what some of them are doing in their lives, what are they thinking at this moment.

It is almost evening when I get back. There are lights in the apartment. As I enter the living room I see that Christian is there watching Mariners' game and eating popcorns.

"Hi!" I greet.

"Oh, hi Ana! Have you been out all day?" he turns to me.

I go closer to living room and sit on armchair rest slowly taking off my beanie, scarf and parka.

"Yes, I went exploring Seattle a bit. I'm here since July and I didn't have time to go sightseeing." I explain. "What about you?" I ask.

"I stayed the night at my parents and my mom persuaded me to stay at lunch as well. I did a bit of catch up with Mia, she was at UK for six months." He says.

He doesn't mention last night. And I'm not going to do it either.

He flips through channels after game finishes and he stops at one channel. It is start of movie "Spirited Away" and he presses pause.

"Do you want to watch?" he asks me pointing to TV.

I look at him with surprised face but I quickly compose myself.

"Sure, I just have to put on something more comfortable." I say.

"I'll get more popcorn!" he stands up and goes to kitchen.

I slowly walk to my room, and then I start to run when I'm sure that he doesn't see me. I shower in a rush. Ok, ok…what to wear? I rummage through my closet and decide on pair of grey leggings and oversized white t – shirt that hangs on one shoulder so that strap of my bra is showing a bit. I put my hair in a bun at top of my head so my neck is exposed.

I hurry back and Christian is already sitting at couch waiting for me. I sit next to him and pull my legs up and place them on the side. He is holding a big bowl of popcorn. He presses play and the movie starts. We watch in silence, only sound is us munching the popcorn. Now and then we touch each other's hands as we try to grab popcorns at same time. Oh God, not again. At one moment I see in my periphery that he is looking at me but I pretend to be engrossed in movie. He starts to get closer to me and in that moment his phone rings. He immediately stands up and grabs the phone from the coffee table in front of us.

"This will take some time." he sighs and answers his phone "Hey Sam, what can I help you with.

He walks towards the study and I continue watching movie.

Half an hour later he emerges from the study and movie credits are rolling. He comes to living room and sits next to me.

"Everything alright?" I ask.

"Yes and no." he sighs.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I'm curious.

"I just got off the phone with one of my bosses. They offered me a position of team leader for one of most expensive finance analysis ever in our company. Huge company is in question and if I do the job properly that could gain me a promotion." He explains.

"Wow Christian, that's great opportunity!" I exclaim smiling, "You are not happy with that?"

"It's in London!" he says quietly.

"Oh!" he is leaving, "For how long?"

"Three weeks minimum if everything goes smoothly." he looks at me, "Or six months if we are extremely unlucky."

Six months? He could be away for six months?

"And I'm leaving tomorrow." he tells me.

"So soon?" I can't believe this.

"Bosses are eager to get their hands on this company sooner rather than later." he suddenly looks tired and a bit frustrated, "I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"What do you need?" I ask.

"I would like you to stay here as long as I'm away. It is better that someone is here while I'm away. It's that possible?" he eyes me curiously.

"Yeah, sure. I didn't start looking for apartment yet and this would give me some more time." I say.

"Thank you Ana. Listen, I have to start packing, we have an early flight. Have a good night."

"Good night Christian!"

With that he turns and leaves to his bedroom.

He is leaving, to London. I'm not going to see him for months, those mergers and acquisitions probably don't go so fast as three weeks. I rub my face in frustration and leave to my bedroom.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello everyone! It seems that Christian is going to be away for a long time...or is he? ;) Thank you for all the follows, favs and reviews. Special thank you to FANicoleta for looong review! I loved it! :)**

 **I also saw that there was some kind of server error on FF yesterday, I hope everything is fixed now. Some of you kindly alerted me of the problem so I thank you again. :)**

 **Let's go to the Chapter 13!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to E. L. James, I'm just playing with the characters!**

Chapter 13

 _Thursday, November 2_ _nd_ _, 2017_

I wake at the sound of the alarm. It's seven a.m. I slowly drag myself from the bed and go to bathroom to get ready for work. Freshly showered and dressed I go to kitchen to get something for breakfast before I go to work. As I get closer to refrigerator I see a note attached with a magnet.

 _Ana, I had to leave quite early in the morning so I didn't have a chance to say goodbye. If you have any problems in apartment don't hesitate to ask Elliot but I think everything is going to be alright._

 _Here is my e – mail address in case of emergency: ctgrey .com_

 _Christian_

The note from Christian. Again. He even gave me his e – mail. I glance at my watch and is time for me to leave if I'm going to make it to bookshop in time.

* * *

 _Sunday, November 19_ _th_ _, 2017_

It's been two and half weeks since Christian left to London. I felt really lonely after five days alone so I decided to call Kate for girls' night. She asked if she could bring Mia along and I happily agreed. The three of us had a great night. We did our nails, had mud face masks and watched silly romantic comedies.

I really like Mia, she is so carefree. She told us about her time in UK and working as au pair. She missed her family and Seattle so she came back, but she is planning to go back to UK after Christmas holidays. She is taking care of two little girls aged three and six in Matlock, Derbyshire. She said that she wants to take time to decide what she wants to do in her life so this is a perfect opportunity to work and get some experience.

Today, three of us went out for brunch. I really miss Christian. Elliot didn't mention anything about him when I was at dinner with him and Kate two days ago and I was too embarrassed to ask him. I decided to nonchalantly ask Mia. I hope she doesn't get suspicious.

"Did you hear from Christian?" I asked her.

"We talked a couple of times. He is very busy." she said shortly.

I just nodded. Kate smirked at me and hid her smile behind a glass of juice.

After we parted ways I got the courage and decide to send Christian an e – mail. Just to inform him that everything is alright. I check the time in London. It's around 7.30 p.m. there.

 **From: A. Steele**

 **Subject: Seattle**

 **Date: November, 19** **th** **, 11.37 (PTS)**

 **To: C. T. Grey**

 **Hello Christian,**

 **I just wanted to say that everything is alright in case you wondered.**

 **I hope everything is going smoothly in London.**

 **Ana**

I press send and leave laptop in my room. I decide to make some lunch and enjoy Sherlock reruns.

In the afternoon I prepare my clothes for the new work week and I hear ping. It's an e – mail. It's from Christian! I quickly open it.

 **From: C. T. Grey**

 **Subject: London**

 **Date: November, 20** **th** **, 00.22 (GMT)**

 **To: A. Steele**

 **Hi Ana,**

 **I'm glad that everything is alright in Seattle.**

 **London is boring because I'm stuck in the office all day.**

 **This is strictly business so no time for sightseeing.**

 **Things are not running smoothly because we ran on some obstacles but I'm working on it.**

 **Christian T. Grey**

 **Senior Financial Analyst**

 **Globe Investments Inc.**

I reread his short message three times before I respond.

 **From: A. Steele**

 **Subject: London**

 **Date: November, 19** **th** **, 16.27 (PTS)**

 **To: C. T. Grey**

 **I'm sure that you are going to work it all out.  
You are smart and capable doing everything you imagine.  
When do you expect to be back to the States?**

Replay comes after a few minutes.

 **From: C. T. Grey**

 **Subject: London**

 **Date: November, 20** **th** **, 00.32 (GMT)**

 **To: A. Steele**

 **Thank you for kind words Ana.  
I hope that I'll return at beginning of December.  
I really don't want to spend Christmas in London.  
My mom would probably get on the plane to London and drag me back to States to spend holidays with family.**

I chuckle after a read last sentence. Grace sounds like mother hen. I would really like to meet her.

 **From: A. Steele**

 **Subject: London**

 **Date: November, 19** **th** **, 16.36 (PTS)**

 **To: C. T. Grey**

 **Than make sure to finish your job on time.  
I'll see you soon. I see it's quite late in London.  
Go get some rest.**

I press send.

 **From: C. T. Grey**

 **Subject: London**

 **Date: November, 20** **th** **, 00.40 (GMT)**

 **To: A. Steele**

 **Yes ma'am. See you soon!**

I smile at his comment. I wish we could e – mail each other, but I know he is too busy to chat with me.

* * *

 _Friday, November 24_ _th_ _, 2017_

Today was the most unusual day ever. I overslept my alarm clock and woke up at 7.40 a.m. I jumped from bed and brushed my teeth while I showered to save time. I rushed out of the Escala and almost knocked an old lady passing by. At work was no better. I made a mistake on two bills which never happened to me. While I was carrying a box full of books, bottom of the box has collapsed and all books fell on the ground. When I wanted to change from my work dress I hit so hard with my elbow at shelf in changing room that I saw stars. When I got to the doors rain was starting to pour and I forgot my umbrella at the apartment. Just great!

I tried to hail a cab but with no luck so I had to walk home. Rain slowed down a bit so I hurried to get to the warmth of the apartment. When suddenly my eyes caught a movement. A lady was wrestling with a man in a hoodie. He was trying to take her bag. He ripped the bag from her hands and in second I decided to run after him. I ran as fast as I could yelling to people around to stop that man. I'm got close to him because he was slowed down by passing people. My lungs were burning, I'm not used to that kind of exercise. I finally reached him and jumped on his back to knock him down. Soon two men helped me to hold the robber down. I took the bag from his hands and got up. Soon two policemen rushed to me. At same time the lady came to me and I gave her back her purse. She thanked me. Policemen have put the robber in waiting car and they took a statement from the lady. I decided to leave when suddenly I felt hand on my shoulder. I turned around and it's the lady. I can say she is in her fifties, dressed nicely with styled hair.

"Thank you dear! I don't know how to repay you. I had some really important things in my bag." she says, still upset. She is shivering, probably because of shock.

"It's nothing madam. Everyone would do the same thing. I was just at right place in right time." I say to her.

"Please, I would like to repay you." she takes out her wallet, "It's least I can do."

"No, no…it's not necessary. Really." I don't expect anything, especially not money.

"I have to repay you somehow." she is still shivering,

"Would you like to join me for a cup of tea?" I ask her, "I live nearby and I really want to change to something dry because I'm soaked."

She agrees and we go to Escala.

"My son lives here too." she tells me when we approach the lobby of Escala, "He is on business trip at the moment."

"I really don't know any other tenants in this building." I reply to her.

In elevator I press button to 10th floor.

"That's unusual." lady says, "He also lives on 10th floor."

When we get on 10th floor I fish out keys from my bag and go in the way of the apartment doors.

"Wait a minute, this is my son's apartment. Are you Anastasia?"

Oh shit, it's Grace, Christian's mom!

 **A/N: For those who don't know, PTS – Pacific Standard Time; GMT – Greenwich Mean Time**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everyone! :) I'm glad you liked the way Ana met Grace. Let's see what did they talked about!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: All rigts belong to E. L. James, I'm just playing with the characters!**

Chapter 14 

_Still…Friday, November 24_ _th_ _, 2017_

I turn to Grace, my hand holding the key to unlock the doors.

"Yes, that's me. You must be Dr. Grey." I give her my hand.

"Oh please my dear, call me Grace." she shakes my hand. "Let's go inside so you don't get cold."

She ushers me to the apartment.

"Go change Anastasia, I'll make us some tea." Grace says while she walks to the kitchen.

"Please call me Ana." I say and rush to my bedroom to get a quick hot shower and put on some dry clothes.

When I get back, Grace made herself comfortable in the living room. Two cups of hot tea are on the coffee table.

"There you are dear. Did you warm up?" she sounds like mother hen.

"Yes! Thank you for the tea." I sit and take hot mug in my hands to warm myself a little more.

"I heard about you from Kate and Elliot." she breaks the silence. "They said that you are staying here until you find a new place to stay."

"Yes, Christian asked me to stay here while he is away. I started looking for my own place but I'm waiting for him to return." I explain.

"Do you work?" she asks me seriously.

"Yes, I work as sales at Paulson bookshop. I majored English Lit but I couldn't find job in publishing so I accepted any job that was offering at the time. I think that it wouldn't be fair to rely on my parents' financing." I open up to Grace.

"That's commendable Ana. I hate to see young ladies to rely on their parents to finance their every whim and need. Lots of them are looking for rich boyfriend to sponsor them while they are spending days painting their nails and doing nothing." why do I have the feeling that she is speaking of someone we know.

"I was not raised like that Grace." I tell her, "My parents taught me to work hard and be dedicated."

"I see that you are a good girl Ana." she looks deep in thoughts, "My son is a good man but he seems to attract the worst gold diggers known to the world."

I don't know what to say to her statement.

"Oh, look at the time!" Grace exclaims, "I have to go! It was nice meeting you Ana. I will be forever grateful to you. Please, you must join us at Sunday lunch. I'll tell Christian to bring you when he returns from London."

And then she hugs me tightly. I hug her back and then escort her to the doors.

That went well!

* * *

 _Friday, December 1_ _st_ _, 2017_

The holiday feeling in Seattle has started. Today we decorated bookshop in colorful lights, paper snowflakes and we made a Christmas tree of books. Martha has even hanged mistletoe in the romance section of the bookshop. It's getting colder outside. It is a matter of days when it would be snowing.

After a long day I can't wait to get home and spend the weekend lounging and doing nothing. As I enter the apartment I hear some noises. I went to kitchen and find Christian rummaging through the fridge.

"You are back!" I exclaim.

"Oh, hi Ana! I got home fifteen minutes ago and I'm starving!" he smiles to me.

"Let me change and I'll make us a proper meal!" I tell him.

As I get back to the kitchen, freshly showered and dressed in leggings and hoodie there is a gift bag on kitchen island. Christian is sitting and checking his phone.

"Ana, this is for you!" he gives me the bag, "It's from London!"

"Wow, thank you!" he got me a gift.

I look at the bag and I pull out a box of Twinings selected teas, a keychain with little British flag, Big Ben and double-decker, there is also a tin box from Harrods full of English toffies and little plush Paddington Bear.

"This is wonderful! Thank you!" I say as I clutch Paddington to me.

"It's nothing Ana. You stayed here and took care of the apartment." he tells me.

"Are you kicking me out now?" I ask trying to make a serious expression.

"What?" he frowns, "Of course not! You can stay as long as you want!"

"Good to know! Now, how about that lunch?" I smile at him and go to pantry to get the ingredients.

I made grilled chicken, mashed potatoes and peas. To celebrate Christian's return I also made some chocolate lava cakes.

We are now sitting at kitchen island eating lunch.

"So, how was London?" I break the silence.

"Exhausting!" he sighs, "I hope that I never go back, except as a tourist."

"That bad?" I prompt him.

"The company owners had so many demands before the acquisition. I understand that they want for all employees to keep their jobs, but to give the bosses millions of dollars of bonuses just because they are selling the company. The price of this acquisition is almost half of billion dollars." he explains.

I almost choke on mashed potatoes when I hear the price of this acquisition.

"That's a lot of money." I say.

"It is! And I'm glad that this is all over." he sighs finishing his last bite of lunch.

I take our plates and rest of dishes and put them in the dishwasher.

"I made some chocolate lava cakes!" I say bringing the cakes on kitchen island.

"That sounds delicious!" Christian smiles and tastes the cake, "And tastes even better."

I'm giggle at him and tuck in my cake.

After we finished our cakes I clean the plates. Christian stands up and approaches to me.

"Thank you Ana for delicious lunch." he smiles at me.

"No problem. Thank you for wonderful gifts from London." I smile back.

And in that moment I decide to hug him. I wrap my hands around his neck and he puts his hands around my waist. We hold each other for like ten seconds. I pull away first but he is still holding me. I look up at him. He is looking at me, first at my eyes, than at my lips, then back to my eyes. I lean forward to him, and then we hear doorbell. We both jump from each other as Kate and Elliot enter in the apartment.

"Hey little bro! We heard that you got back from London! Hi Ana!" Elliot greets us, "We were passing by Escala so we decided to come to say a quick hello!"

Elliot hugs Christian in man hug and Christian pecks Kate on her cheek.

"Yeah, I got here in the afternoon." he says to them, "Listen you guys, I fell a bit jet lagged so I'm going early to bed. Stay as much as you want. See you!" he greets us.

"We have dinner reservations so we are leaving!" Kate says to me but she eyes me like she knows something happened moments before they came to the apartment.

"Let me see you out." I tell them.

"Girls' night tomorrow?" Kate asks me, "Mia wants to try this new Thai place."

"I'm in!" I smile to her, "See you tomorrow!"


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello again! Just because is Sunday and story got over 200 reviews and I want to make everyone happy...I give you... Chapter 15!**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to E. L. James, I'm just playing with the characters!**

Chapter 15

 _Saturday, December 2_ _nd_ _, 2017_

I wake up well rested. I was dreaming all night of Christian kissing me. Oh my, we almost kissed yesterday. If Kate and Elliot didn't interrupt us that would be one hot make out session. I get up, still in my pajama bottoms and tank top and go to kitchen to make some breakfast. I hear some coughing and I see Christian wrapped in a thick blanket trying to make a tea.

"Morning Christian!" I greet him "Are you alright?"

"Morning Ana!" he sounds hoarse, "No, I feel sick. My head hurts and my throat is sore."

I put my hand on his forehead to check his temperature. He closes his eyes and sighs.

"Jesus, Christian you are burning! Go back to bed! I'll make you some tea and chicken soup." I quickly go to the kitchen as he retreats to his bedroom.

It's first time since I'm here that I'm entering Christian's bedroom. I'm carrying a tray with tea, fresh orange juice, some toast and a thermometer I found in medical cabinet. His room is neat, colored in blues, creams and with dark brown furniture. It's same size as mine. Christian is in his bed and he wakes up as I enter. He sits and I put tray on his lap.

"Here you are!" I say, "We have to measure your temperature." I pass him the thermometer. He puts it under his armpit and I set alarm for five minutes.

"When did you start feeling sick?" I ask quietly.

"During night I felt my throat getting sore so I woke up and drink some water." he explains, "Than when I woke up this morning my throat was burning, I was so cold and every part of my body hurt."

Alarm goes off and I check the thermometer.

"Christian, you got a fever, it says 100°F. I'll bring you some Advil and water." I hurry out of the room.

When I got back I see that he drank his tea and orange juice and ate half of toast.

"Here." I pass him Advil and water.

"Thank you Ana." he sighs as he downs glass of water.

"Get some rest. I'll check on you in couple of hours." I retreat quietly from his room.

Leaving his room I decided to call Kate.

"Hey Ana!" she answers after first ring.

"Hey Kate! Listen, I have to cancel tonight." I say.

"Oh, why?" Kate sounds a bit sad.

"Christian is sick. He has a fever and sore throat. I don't want to leave him alone in case he gets worse." I explain.

"Playing nurse and patient, are you? she giggles.

"No!" I say defensively, "He really is sick!"

"Ok, ok, Steele! Whatever you say!" she laughs now, "When Mr. Fancy Pants gets better we are going out! Bye!"

"Bye Kate!" I sigh.

Later in the afternoon I make some chicken soup and take it to Christian's room. I knock lightly on the doors and peek inside. He is sleeping but I decide to wake him up. He needs to eat something and I need to check his temperature. I get closer to bed and I lightly pat his hand. Oh God, he is burning with fever!

"Christian, wake up!" I push him a little.

He groans and turns in bed.

"Why are you so good to me?" he starts to talk but his eyes are closed, like he is talking in his sleep, "I'm so rude to you, and you still help me."

"Christian, wake up, you are burning with fever!" I push him a little harder.

He finally opens his eyes and looks at me. I can see confusion in his eyes.

"Ana?" he sounds weak.

"Christian please don't go back to sleep!" I tell him.

He nods his head.

I rush out of his bedroom to the kitchen looking for a plastic container. When I find it I put inside some cold water. I take some more Advil and a glass of water and rush back to Christian. I give him Advil and water and take some towels from his bathroom. I put towels in plastic container filled with water and make cold compresses which I put on his forehead, around his wrists and around his ankles. Please God, make him feel better! After several minutes I check his temperature and it seems that fever has subside. I leave him to sleep some more.

It's evening and I check on Christian again. I take hot tea with lemon and honey to him. As I enter to his bedroom I notice that he is not there. He is probably in bathroom. I knock quietly on bathroom doors.

"Christian, are you ok?" I ask.

"Yes, I'll be out in a minute" he replies.

"I made you some tea." I put a cup on his nightstand.

He comes out from the bathroom in his pajamas and sits on his bed and takes the teacup.

"How are you feeling?" I ask him.

"Better!" he smiles, "Thank you Ana!"

"No problem!" I shrug.

"No, really…thank you!" he takes my hand and squeezes it a little.

"Well I'll leave you to get your rest. See you tomorrow!" I pull my hand out of his.

"Good night Ana!"

"Good night Christian!"

* * *

 _Monday, December 4_ _th_ _, 2017_

By Monday Christian was back in good health. At Sunday his parents visited him. I met Carrick. At first he watched me suspiciously, but soon he relaxed after Grace nudged him with elbow. I excused myself because I promised Kate and Mia we would have lunch together after Christian gets better. Mia also checked on Christian when she and Kate came to pick me up.

It's fun to watch Christian and Mia interact. She brings out his playfulness.

When I got today at work I found out that we have a new employee. Martha realized that we are going to have a lot of work during holiday season so she hired extra help. His name is Colin and he is on "Work and Travel" program in the States. He comes from Ireland and has a cute accent. He is also not bad to look at. He is tall, with dark hair and dark eyes. When we shake hands he gives me most amazing smile. Oh my! He is cute!

Martha asked me if I could show Colin around the bookshop and explain him his duties.

After long day at the bookshop I'm finally going home.

"Ana, would you like to have a drink?" I turn around in locker room and I see Colin at the doorway.

I don't know what to say. At the moment I hear Kate's words in my head " _It could take ages before he comes to his senses. Go out, have fun, meet other guys. If you wait for him just to look at you, you are going to be miserable if that doesn't happen. If he sees that other guys are interested in you maybe that will make him finally make the move…"_

Kate is right, I can't wait for Christian to realize what he wants.

"Sure Colin, drinks sound great!" I smile at him and we leave bookshop together.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hello everyone! I just saw all your reviews for last chapter and it made my day (I had a bad day at work today)! Some quick responds to some of your reviews because I know you are anxiously waiting for Chapter 16!**

 **1) Christian doesn't know that Ana saved Grace's bag, yet... :)**

 **2) As for longer chapters...this is my first fanfiction ever and I'm trying to write longer chapters but I need more experience...sometime is hard to think in one language and write in another. I'll do my best!**

 **Ok, enough of rambling, let's go to Chapter 16! I really, really, really enjoyed writing this one! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to E. L. James, I'm just playing with the characters!**

Chapter 16

 _Saturday, December 9_ _th_ _, 2017_

Colin is such a nice guy. When we went for drinks on Monday I found out many interesting things about him. He is 23 years old and comes from Dublin. He has three brothers and a sister. His parents are now in a pension and they own a horse farm.

Tonight we are going to dinner. And now I'm at the shopping mall with Kate looking for something to wear. I'm standing half naked in the changing room as Kate passes me item after item. First it was bright red dress with open cleavage and I immediately said "No!", after that she gave me blue dress in which I looked like a nun, than a pink one that reminded me of the sugar plum fairy.

"Ana!" Kate screams "I found it! The perfect dress!"

She passes me short empire line black dress. It has long sleeves made of lace. Underskirt is made of black silk and above is covered in lace flowers. It fits me perfectly. She soon finds me some black stilettos and a matching clutch.

"Steele, I'm coming tonight to do your hair and make-up!" she announces. Like I have any other choice.

* * *

I'm getting ready for the dinner. Kate finished curling my hair in soft waves. Now she is applying make-up. She said that is of the essence to put on my contacts tonight. After she finished I put on my new dress, black stockings and stilettos. I grab my coat and clutch and together we leave my bedroom. Colin said that he'll pick me up around six, and now is quarter to six. I have some time to drink a glass of water and wait for Colin to call me.

Kate and I are chatting in the kitchen and I hear someone entering the apartment. It must be Christian. He mentioned something about having a meeting with his team in the apartment. As he comes in to the kitchen he stops in his tracks and looks at me. He quickly scans me from head to toe and back. Kate coughs dramatically.

"Hello Ana, Kate!" he greets us, but he didn't look at Kate at all, "Going out?"

"Ana has a date!" Kate exclaims.

My phone rings and it's Colin.

"Hi Colin, I'll be down in a minute!" I tell him as I grab my coat and clutch.

"Well, have fun!" Christian says with a frown.

"Thank you!" I tell him and Kate is already pulling me to the elevator.

"That went well!" she laughs, "He couldn't take his eyes from you!"

"Yeah, what some contacts and make-up can make!" I say sarcastically.

"Honestly Ana, you looked a bit frumpy before!" she says seriously, "You hid that amazing eyes and body behind glasses and hoodies. You are beautiful from the inside and the outside. We just emphasized the outside."

She is right. I felt comfortable in hoodies and that became my comfort zone. And life starts when you step out of you comfort zone.

Colin waits me in his car in front of Escala. I hop in the car and greet him.

"You look beautiful!" he smiles at me.

"You don't look so bad yourself!" I smile back.

He is wearing dark blue suit and white shirt but without tie. Top two buttons of his shirt are opened.

We soon arrive at the restaurant. It's Italian restaurant called "Luigi's". We are soon taken to our table and waitress gives us menus.

We both decide on glass of white wine. Colin is driving so that is only alcoholic drink he is going to have tonight. Looking through the menu I decide on mushroom risotto, and Colin picks pasta alle vongole. As we wait on our food we make small talk.

"So, how do you like Seattle so far?" I ask him.

"I like it so far. People are nice, food is delicious and it's easily to find a job." he explains.

"What kind of jobs did you do?" I'm curious.

"Well, let me see…" he thinks a bit, "I was a waiter, I delivered pizzas, I was selling tickets at the train station, and now I'm in Martha's bookshop. What about you?"

"After college I moved here with Kate, my best friend. I tried to find a job in publishing as I got an English Lit major, but I got turned off by every single publishing house in Seattle. I ended working in the bookshop and in the end I love it."

"So you live with your friend?" Colin asks curiously.

"Actually, we don't live together anymore." I sigh.

"Why not?"

"She wanted to move in with her long term boyfriend."

"So she kicked you out?"

"No! Not exactly. I now live with her boyfriend's brother. Just until I find place of my own."

I look down at my hands thinking about Christian.

"And you two don't get along very well?"

I don't know how to respond on that question. I chew my bottom lip as I think of some things that happened since I moved in with Christian. Leila's threats, dancing at Halloween, his gifts from London and our almost kiss, me taking care of him while he was sick, the way he looked at me tonight.

"You like him, don't you?" Colin snaps me from my thoughts, "I see the look in your eyes."

"He is so confusing. One moment he says he sees me as a friend and the other he almost kisses me." I admit.

"Seems to me that he doesn't know what he wants. But is clearly to me that you like him very much." he concludes.

"I am…" I nod slowly.

At that moment our food arrives but I don't feel so hungry anymore. I take few bites and risotto tastes delicious but I'm feeling guilty because I agreed to this dinner with Colin and now I admitted to him that I like Christian.

"Ana, don't feel guilty!" Colin says as he could read my thoughts.

"I'm sorry!" I say ashamed.

"Don't be! You can't change what you feel! But you should tell him." he smiles at me.

He is such a great guy and I don't deserve him.

As soon as we finish our meal Colin drives me back at home.

"See you on Monday Ana! Go get your man!" he winks at me and drives away.

As I enter in the apartment I take off my coat and put it on the hanger in the hall. I hear some muffled voices coming from the dining room. As I come closer I see Christian at the table with six more men. Table is covered in papers, some of men are typing on their laptops and they are all discussing some charts.

"Good evening gentlemen!" I greet them and they all nod at me.

Christian gets up and greets me.

"We have a meeting. I asked them all to come here. Do you mind? We really need to finish this analysis. We will try to be more quiet." he explains.

"Sure, you do what you have! Good night!" I turn in the way of my bedroom.

As I enter in the hall that leads to my room I hear his colleagues speaking.

"You tapping that Grey?" first voice says.

"If you don't, I would like to take a chance." second voice adds.

"Have you seen those legs Ben? To have them wrapped around my neck as I pound in to her tight little…" last voice is silenced by sharp bang of a fist on the table.

"Enough!" Christian yells.

"Who pissed in your milk Grey?" first voice speaks again.

"You are not going to speak like that about her ever again!" Christian is furious, "This meeting is over! Get out of my sight!"

I hear rustle of papers and scraping of chairs.

"Now!" Christian yells again.

I hear entrance doors open and close.

I hurry to my room to change in to my pajamas. I can't believe Christian's reaction. I go back to kitchen to drink some water and I find Christian in the living room nursing a glass of whiskey. His breathing is labored and he is pulling his hair.

"Christian, is everything all right? I heard yell…" he strides to me so fast that I didn't have time to finish my sentence.

"I can't do it anymore! I tried to stop myself, God I tried! I tried to forget! It has been an agony for me for months! And then those words they said…" he looks desperate.

"What are you talking about Christian?" he is getting me worried.

He steps closer to me and grabs my head with his hands. He is stroking my cheeks with his thumbs and is looking me in the eyes.

"Ana, I'm in love with you." he says quietly.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello everyone! What a response on Chapter 16, I'm glad you liked it! Thank you for kind reviews and support! Now it seems that Christian has some explaining to do! ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to E. L. James, I'm just playing with the characters!**

Chapter 17

 _Still…Saturday, December 9_ _th_ _, 2017_

He is in love with me? No, that's not possible!

"What are you saying Christian?" I ask shocked.

"I'm in love with you, for some time…" he moves his hands from my face and bows his head.

"No you are not! I'm not your type, you see me as a friend and roommate! I heard you saying that to Elliot!" I raise my voice.

"I'm sorry Ana, please let me explain!" he is begging me now.

"Explain what? I'm not your rebound girl because there is no Leila to fuck her!" I yell at him.

"No, no Ana, please listen to me! I broke up with Leila because of you!" he looks desperate "Please listen to me, and then you can decide what you want because I can't take it anymore!"

We sit at the couch, I put some space between us. I wanted this so much but I didn't believe that he would actually fall in love with me.

"I liked you since we first met." he started, "That night at the apartment when we unpacked your and Kate's stuff I tried not to look at you all the time. I dreamed of you after that, every night. Then you came with Kate at the club when you wanted to celebrate your new job. I couldn't take my eyes of you when you were dancing and Leila was pestering me all night to go at my place and she kept kissing me probably to mark her territory."

I remembered that night, she called me charity case while she was talking on the phone.

"You must imagine my surprise when I saw you the next day while running in the park. Yes, I spent night at Leila's place, but I slept on the couch because she was bitching again since we left the club. I wanted to talk to you, but I kept reminding myself that you are Kate's friend and she would probably kill me if I hurt you."

That's Kate, my fierce and loyal friend.

"Then that night when Kate and Elliot dropped that bomb of you moving in with me. At same time I wanted you with me in the apartment every day, just to be near you, but I knew that would be an agony for me. You are there and I can't touch you, kiss you…" he exhales.

I can't believe what I hear. I thought that he agreed just because Elliot threatened him with telling Grace.

"And then you moved in, and I had to tell that to Leila. She was furious even if I didn't do anything wrong. You and me, we barely talked. I assume that you two were fighting that night. I heard raised voices, and later I confronted Leila about that. She claimed that I heard wrong so I let it pass. We went out for drinks but I soon dropped her at home and came back to the apartment. I was hungry and I saw that you left me mac and cheese. I devoured it, it was delicious." he smiles shyly at me.

"You were already asleep so I left you a note. And then you were gone to Montesano and Savannah. I contemplated to ask Elliot for your phone number just to hear you." he blushes a little, "When Kate called me if I could pick you up at the airport a week early I knew there must be a reason for you to be back so soon. And you gave me the answer when I asked you if you are after me. You said no but your eyes said yes."

He paused for couple of minutes and now is looking at me. I swallow slowly and just nod my head. He smiles triumphantly.

"I still stayed weekends at Leila but every time we would fight and somehow I couldn't admit to myself that I'm not longer attracted to her, that I want something else, someone else. I was so stupid. I think that Elliot saw through me and that's why he asked if I liked you. I tried to fend him off, but he was persistent. He would talk about you all the time just to see my reaction."

I can't speak so I just let him continue.

"And then that fuckup at work. I was furious because I could easily lose my job because of sloppy employee. You listened me without a word, you were interested of what I was saying and tried to comfort me. Leila never wanted to know anything about my work. She would just say that it bores her to death. I really needed someone to talk that night. Despite that I was an asshole to you all the time, you were there. And in moment of weakness and a couple of glasses of whiskey I really wanted to kiss you. But you ran away from me. I thought that I scared you and I said to myself that I have to stop thinking about you and want you. But I couldn't… I almost had heart attack at that Halloween party. I couldn't stop myself. I had to dance with you, to hold you close to me." he looks at me with pure lust in his eyes.

"And in moment of my inattention some girl jumps at me and you see us at that exact moment. I pushed her away but you were already gone. I thought that I lost all my chances to get close to you so I didn't mention anything the day after."

"Yes, Kate told me what happened with that girl." it's the first time I spoke.

"I don't want anyone else Ana, just you!" he says sincerely.

Oh my, he really wants me! I really want to jump him right now but I have a feeling that he is not finished yet.

"We watched that movie and I was so close to you, watching you engrossed in the movie and eating popcorn. I couldn't resist anymore, but as soon I tried to make a move my phone rang. I had to go to London and I knew that it would be for several weeks. I thought that while in London I would calm down a bit, forget you a bit but then you sent me that e – mail and I enjoyed talking to you even if it was for a short time. I decided that I have to make a confession to Elliot. So I called him and told him everything. He told me that he knew from the moment he and Kate introduced us. And with his help I found out what to buy you in London." he admitted.

I knew he had some help with that. I smile to him.

"I didn't expect that hug from you and I thought that was a perfect moment to kiss you but Kate and Elliot interrupted us and I was so angry that I went to bed even if I wasn't sleepy. During the night I started to feel unwell and when you found out that I was sick you took care of me. I don't know if anyone took care of me like that, except Grace. And don't think that she didn't tell me how you saved her bag after you left with Kate and Mia. She told me how amazing you are and then I broke down and told her and Carrick that I fell in love with you, that I'm desperate but I don't know how to make a move without you thinking I just want you for a rebound."

"What did they tell you?" I ask curiously.

"That I have to tell you the truth. From A to Z!" he replies.

"When I thought to make a confession to you I found out that you got a date. I thought I lost you. You have found someone else and I didn't stand a chance because of my behavior towards you. You went out with that Colin guy, and you looked sensational. I was so jealous that I couldn't even think straight during the meeting. But you got home early and I knew that something went wrong. I couldn't leave my meeting but when my colleagues started to make that comments of you I lost my nerves. I couldn't believe they would talk about you like that, disrespect you like that." he looks pained.

I sit closer to him and I reach for his hand. It's warm, strong and soft. I squeeze it a little and then I lean forward and kiss him with all I have. He is surprised at first but then he touches my face with his other hand and deepens the kiss. He soon pulls me on his lap so I'm straddling him. I break the kiss and lean my forehead on his.

"I'm in love with you too." I whisper, "I dreamed about this since we've met."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm glad you liked previous chapter. They finally said it out loud! Let's go to Chapter 18! I'm not really satisfied how I wrote it but all of you will be the judges! ;)**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to E. L. James, I'm just playing with the characters!**

Chapter 18

 _Sunday, December 10_ _th_ _, 2017_

I wake up feeling hot. And someone is holding me tight. When I raise my head I realize that I fell asleep on the couch with Christian last night. Oh my, what a night! He confessed that he is in love with me. I just couldn't believe that. After everything he said I realized that he was telling me the truth. And I decided to finally kiss him. It was amazing. We kissed and cuddled until we fell asleep. Christian stirs under me and looks me with sleepy eyes.

"Good morning Anastasia!" he smiles at me.

"Good morning!" I reply.

"What? No good morning kiss?" he asks me.

I lean forward and kiss him gently but he huffs and pulls me closer to him for a deeper kiss. We stop to catch some air.

"I like this way of waking up." he smiles again.

"Me too!" I blush slightly.

"Why are you blushing Ana?" he asks curiously.

"Wouldn't you want to know?" I smirk.

"I certainly want to make you blush some more." he starts to wiggle under me.

And at that moment I feel his bulge and I get up as fast as a bolt. Oh shit! If this "relationship" goes any further I'll have one hell of a confession to make.

"What's wrong Ana?" Christian sits up on the couch.

"Nothing!" I say fast, "I just have to use the restroom!"

I go in the way of my room. What are we now? Boyfriend and girlfriend? Or we have to go on a date before we put on the labels? I will have to be open with Christian and talk to him about that.

I use the toilet and brush my teeth.

When I got back to the kitchen, Christian made himself a coffee and I see that water is brewing and there is a mug and a box of tea near the stove. He smiles at me when I approach. I quickly make my tea and sit next to Christian at the kitchen island.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask him.

"Yes, whatever you want." he replies.

"What are we? I mean, after everything that happened last night." I'm looking down at my hands.

"Well I would really like to take you on a proper date." he is making small circles on my hand with his thumb.

"Oh, I see." I blush.

"What about today?" he raises his eyebrows.

"Really?" I ask surprised.

"Yes, really!" he laughs.

"Ok Christian Grey, I'll go on a date with you!" I smile shyly at him.

"Then be ready in half an hour. Dress warm!" he tells me.

I hurry in to my room to take a long shower and wash my hair. I decide to wear dark blue skinny jeans, white knitted sweater and brown boots. Since is cold outside I put on white knitted scarf and my dark blue coat.

When I emerge from my room, Christian is already waiting for me in the living room. He is wearing blue jeans, brown boots and grey coat. Underneath I see dark grey scarf.

"Shall we?" he gives me his hand.

"Yes!"

First he took me for a walk through park near Escala. We walked hand in hand, talking about anything and everything. It soon started to snow so we hid in the gazebo. There was a bench so we sat and watched people passing by. I leaned my head on his shoulder and he kissed my forehead. I feel so happy I could scream.

"What are you thinking about?" Christian asks.

"How happy I am." I confess, "I never thought that you would like me. You seemed so cold and irritated sometimes."

"I was battling with myself for a long time." he replies, "I'm sorry for my behavior. I would never apologize enough."

"Listen Christian, it would be for the best to leave all that in the past. Let's start a new chapter." I suggest.

"I agree!" he says with a smile.

Later he took me to lunch in a beautiful French restaurant. I enjoyed every moment with him. He was so playful and funny. Like he is a different person.

* * *

 _Friday, December 22_ _nd_ _, 2017_

I had amazing two weeks with Christian. Each day we had lunch and dinner together, we watched movies and one evening we went ice skating. Every night he would escort me to my room, he would kiss me good night and then he would retreat to his room. We cuddled while watching movies but nothing else. I still have to tell him about my virginity because I really want him to be my first.

Tonight is my turn to pick up the movie and it's "The Choice", based on Nicholas Sparks' novel. We are already in front of TV with bowl of popcorns and two bottles of beer are on the coffee table in front of us. I lean on Christian's shoulder and we watch movie in silence. Then comes the scene where main characters start to kiss and he takes her in his arms and lays her on the table, slowly unbuttoning her dress.

"I would like to do this too." Christian whispers in to my ear and starts to kiss my neck.

My breathing is shallow, I can feel thousands of butterflies in my stomach and aching down…there. Soon we start to kiss, movie long forgotten. Christian lies me down on the couch and starts stroking my thigh. His other hand is under my waist. I put my hands at the nape of his neck and start to play with his hair. Hi grinds onto me and his hand is slowly going up and under my t – shirt. He reaches my breast and slowly circles my nipple with his thumb. Oh, that feels so good! His hand then went lower to the buttons of my jeans. The pops up first button and I froze. I quickly stop kissing him.

"Hey, is something wrong?" Christian asks anxiously.

"No, it's just…I…" I stutter.

"Tell me Ana, what's wrong?"

"You see…I haven't done this before." I blush.

"Done what? We cuddled before. Not like this but…" he trails off.

Ok, Ana, time to put big girl pants and just say it.

"I never had sex!" I say quickly.

"Oh?" Christian looks surprised "You are still a virgin?"

I just nod my head and look down. I'm too embarrassed.

"Ana, listen to me!" he puts his finger under my chin and makes me look at him, "Don't be embarrassed about that. I'm just surprised because you are beautiful and any man would want you."

"Ok!" I reply.

"I don't want to push you. We are not going to do anything that you don't want to do."

"But I want that with you!" I say sincerely.

"Maybe is to early…" he says seriously.

"Christian, I'm ready. Please take me to bed." I lean forward and put my forehead on his.

"You can stay the night in my room but I won't do anything more than cuddling. It's still early and I want you to be really ready." he is serious.

Then he takes my hand and leads me to his room. He pulls a t – shirt from a drawer and gives it to me. He takes off his pants and socks, and then his t – shirt. He is only in his boxers. I stare at him and I can't will myself to stop. Christian wakes me from my daze.

"You need some help?" he smirks, "With your clothes."

"Sure." I smile at him.

He comes closer and starts unbuttoning my jeans and pulls them down my legs, then he takes off my socks and discards them on the floor. Then he stands up and takes off my t – shirt.

"Turn around." he commands.

I quickly turn around and he unclasps my bra. I immediately cover my breasts.

"Hands up!" he says and dresses me in his t – shirt.

T – shirt is long enough to cover my behind. I turn around to face him and he pulls me to bed. We lay down facing each other. Then he pulls me closer to him and kisses me. We cuddle and kiss and after some time our kisses become heated and our cuddling bolder. I slowly drag my hand down across Christian's abdomen to the waistband of his boxers. Ok Ana, now or never. I put my hand inside of his boxers and glide my hand across his cock. Christian's breath becomes labored and he covers my hand with his. He slowly guides my hand up and down, showing me how to pleasure him.

"Like that baby! You are doing perfectly…" he murmurs.

After some time he becomes harder and his breathing faster. I quicken my pace and in a matter of seconds Christian comes all over my hand and his abdomen. Seeing his face when he came apart turned me on.

"Ana, baby…that was perfect…" he kisses me deeply.

He uses some tissue to clean my hand and himself.

"It seems that I owe you an orgasm Miss Steele." he says seductively.

He flips me on my back, takes off the t – shirt that he borrowed me and starts to kiss me from my neck, then he goes lower to my right breast. He slowly pulls my nipple with his teeth and then covers it with his mouth. He does the same thing with left nipple. Oh my, there is so much sensation and I'm getting wetter. Then he comes to my bellybutton, he swirls his tongue around it and then continues south. He slowly pulls my panties down and spreads my legs. I can feel his hot breath on my thigh. Then he slowly licks my clit and he doesn't stop. I start to feel really hot and my legs start to tremble.

"Please Christian, don't stop!" I cry.

And then I come with his name on my lips.

"You are amazing Ana." Christian whispers to me as he spoons me and we soon fall asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hello everyone! We are soon comming to an end of this story. There will be 20 chapters, but don't worry, I'm already plotting a new story! ;)**

 **Enjoy in Chapter 19!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to E. L. James, I'm just playing with the characters!**

Chapter 19

 _Sunday, December 24_ _th_ _, 2017_

"Ana, are you ready?" Christian knocks at my bedroom door.

"In a minute!" I yell back.

Tonight we are going to Bellevue. Grace is hosting the family Christmas dinner and Christian and I are both invited. So at the moment I'm checking my overnight bag. It is all packed so I glance at the mirror one last time before we leave. Christian and I decided to wear ugly Christmas sweaters and jeans for family dinner. Mine is light blue and has a female snowman with pink hat, and Christian's is dark blue and has a male snowman with a tie. I'm pretty sure that Elliot is going to wear one too.

"There you are!" Christian smiles at me and engulfs me in his arms.

"I'm ready! Let's go!" I smile back and peck him on his lips.

"They are here!" Mia squeals when she opens the entrance doors and hugs us both.

To say that Grace was delighted when Christian told her about us, it would be understatement of the year. Christian wanted to take me somewhere for the holidays but Grace was persistent that she wants us at family dinner. So after she realized that Christian won't give in, she called me. I reluctantly agreed so we are now at Christian's childhood home.

"Ana! So lovely to see you again!" Grace hugs me.

"Ana, hello again!" Carrick also greets me with a hug.

I look around and I see luxury. It's a bit overwhelming. Grace leads us to living room and Kate and Elliot are already there. I was right! Elliot is wearing blue sweater with a reindeer. Instead of normal nose, the reindeer has a red pompon. Kate looks sensational as always in tight black midi dress and high heels.

"You can leave your bags in Christian's old bedroom." Grace says to us, "Dinner is going to be ready in twenty minutes.

Christian and I climb the stairs and soon we are in long hall. Christian opens one of the doors and I'm welcomed in his old room. It has queen size bed, some bookshelves, desk and chair. There are some movie posters and a board above the desk. I see several pictures pinned on the board. They are mostly pictures of Christian and his siblings growing up and some pictures of all the Greys probably on family trips.

"So this is where you brought all your girlfriends when you were teenager?" I laugh.

"To be honest, you are the first one here." he replies.

"Really? You didn't bring Leila here?" I ask curiously.

"No. We were here once for dinner and leave the same evening." he explains.

"Well, then I'm honored Mr. Grey!" I smirk.

"We aim to please Miss Steele." he hugs me and kisses me deeply.

Soon our kiss becomes more heated but we are stopped by someone knocking on the doors.

"C'mon you love birds! Dinner is ready!" it's Elliot.

"Let's go!" Christian gives me his hand and leads me out of the room.

The dinner was delicious and I think that I'm going to burst because of so much food. We are now all sitting in the living room by the fire drinking punch and chatting. There is a huge Christmas tree decorated in intricate ornaments. Underneath the tree are so much gifts. Mia says to us that we have to open one gift tonight and the others in the morning. Mia picks a big one and is from Kate and Elliot. They bought her a new dark purple suitcase. Then Kate picks up one and it's from Elliot. It's spa weekend for two of them in Aspen. She squeals and gives him a kiss. Grace and Carrick exchange their gifts because it's their tradition. Christian gets new briefcase from his parents. And Elliot gets year tickets for Mariners' games from Christian. Now is my turn. I pick one small box and I see that is from Christian. I open it up and I see three pendants.

"I know that you wear your pendant bracelet all the time so I decided to get you some more pendants." Christian smiles at me.

The first pendant is a heart shaped lock and a key.

"You have a key to my heart Ana." he says sincerely.

The second pendant is consisted of entwined letters C and A. Our initials.

"It's you and me! Forever!" he kisses me. I hear Grace sniffing a bit.

The last pendant is in shape of heart and there is an inscription:

 _I have wished for thee, every day, every moment._

Tears are now streaming down my cheeks.

"I love you!" I love you so much!" I hug him and I burry my face in to crook of his neck.

"I love you too baby!" he whispers to me.

"That's so romantic!" I hear Mia exhale dramatically.

We all laugh. It's already late and Christian and I excuse ourselves. We slowly climb the stairs. Christian's hand is around my shoulder, and I'm holding him around his waist. We get ready for bed and I start to feel sleepy after eating all that food. We lie down, Christian spoons me and we soon fall asleep.

* * *

 _Monday, December 25_ _th_ _, 2017_

I wake up engulfed in Christian arms. He has also put his leg above my legs and I can't move. He is still sleeping. When I try to move he hugs me tighter.

"Christian, let me go! I have to use the bathroom!" I say to him.

"No, you are so soft and you smell good!" he murmurs.

"Please, I'll be right back!" I'm going to pee myself.

He finally lets me go. When I get back he is awake. He smiles at me and I crawl to bed and sit on top of him.

"Merry Christmas!" I smile.

"Merry Christmas baby!" he pulls me down for a kiss.

"Wake up! Presents time!" Elliot bangs on our doors.

"He always has a bad timing!" Christian huffs.

We dress and leave to the living room.

I got so many presents. A beautiful white cashmere scarf from Mia, a collection of Jane Austen books from Grace and Carrick and brown leather satchel bag from Kate and Elliot.

It was time for Christian to open my gift. He was surprised when he opened the gift box. There were seven envelopes and each one had a date written on it. There was also a note:

 _Open one envelope each day. Don't cheat because I'll know! Love, Ana_

He takes first envelope that it has _December 25_ _th_ written on it and opens it. He reads note aloud.

"Under your car seat, there is one sweet treat." he smiles, takes his car keys and rushes out to check what is in his car. Soon he comes back with a box. He opens it and there is a selection of all of his favorite sweets. His eyes light up and he looks happy like a child.

"Wow Ana! That's amazing!" he smiles and starts rummaging through the box.

In the afternoon we say our goodbyes to the Greys and Kate and return to our apartment.

"Can't wait to see what the next gifts are." he smiles at me when we lay in his bed at evening.

"Just wait and see!" I smirk and kiss him good night.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello everyone! Last chapter for this story! I want to thank you for all your follows, favs and especially reviews. Thank you for all your kind and funny coments, suggestions and criticism. I really enjoyed reading them. And please forgive me for any mistakes, I'll make sure to fix them in foreseeable future.**

 **Here is Chapter 20! Enjoy! Lots of love! M**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to E. L. James, I'm just playing with the characters.**

Chapter 20

 _Sunday, December 31_ _st_ _, 2017_

Christian was so excited about his gifts that he couldn't wait to open the envelope each day. On Tuesday, December 26th he woke up early and brought the box with the letters in the bed.

"Ana, wake up! Wake up baby! It's time for my letter!" he nudges me.

"No, leave me!" I grumble.

"C'mon baby!" he starts kissing me behind my ear.

"Ok, ok! I'm awake!" I narrow my eyes at him.

He quickly opens the envelope.

"Since we aim to please, tonight's dinner is mac and cheese." he smiles, "My favorite!"

So that evening I made a large pot full of mac and cheese. We watched a comedy while eating our food. I really like to make him happy.

On Wednesday Christian has left early for work because he had a meeting. But he didn't want to leave before he reads his letter.

"Before you go to work and say goodbye, in your closet there is a new tie." his eyes light up.

He has quite a collection of ties and I decided to gift him one that compliments his grey eyes.

"I love it baby!" he pulls the tie he was wearing and replaces it with a new one.

On Thursday we didn't see each other until the evening. Christian had meetings all day and I had a lot of work in bookshop. Christian god home pretty late but he didn't miss to open his letter.

"To stop our memories to fade, I got a photos of us made." he looks at me curiously, "It doesn't say where the gift is."

"I'll give you a little clue." I wink to him, "It is in the place where you spend a lot of time."

He smirks and rushes to his bedroom.

"The second place where you spend a lot of time!" I yell and he turns and goes to his home office. I have left a photo album on his desk. I decided to make an album of our time spent together. I also added some quotes about love and cute messages just for him. Christian brings the photo album with him and we sit on the couch. He goes through the pages and we laugh watching some goofy photos we made in photo booth.

On Friday Christian opened his letter while we were having breakfast.

"Like all businessmen, you need to have personalized pen." he laughs.

I pass him a velvet box that contained a beautiful silver pen that had his name engraved on the cap.

"This is very nice! You spoil me Miss Steele!" he gives me a kiss.

"Now you can have it in your new briefcase!" I smile at him.

For Saturday I had something else planed. While Christian was sleeping I went to brunch with Kate and Mia. He was really tired and I left him to get his rest.

Three of us had brunch at small cafeteria and then we went to shopping. Around noon my phone rang. It's Christian.

"Where are you? When I woke up you were gone!" he sounds worried.

"I'm with Kate and Mia! You were tired so I left you to sleep." I explain, "Did you open your letter?"

"Today we are getting some fresh air, so I'm taking you to winter fair. Dress warm so you don't get cold feel and meet me at the entrance of the Ferris wheel." he reads me the letter.

"We are shopping so let's meet in an hour." I say.

"I can't wait! See you baby!" he sound excited.

We were at the fair until the evening. We went on several rides, ate candy apples and corn dogs, Christian has won me a stuffed teddy bear. He was shooting basketballs and he is really good at that. I won him a stuffed dinosaur at shooting range. When he saw that I shoot five wooden ducks in one round he was really impressed. I explained that Ray taught me how to shoot when I was a little girl.

"Well, better not to cross you. Or Ray!" he says seriously.

"Speaking of that. I would like you to meet Ray." I say.

Christian chokes a bit on his soda.

"To meet your dad?" he coughs.

"Yes! I met your parents! It's only fair that you meet mine." I know Ray will have some man to man talk to him and I try not to laugh.

"Ok, I'll meet Ray but you are getting sure that he doesn't bring any guns with him."

"I can't promise that." I laugh.

* * *

Tonight is New Year's Eve and Mia suggested we all go clubbing. At first we considered to go but at the end I called Mia and excused us. I really want to be just two of us tonight. I was getting ready since morning. I washed my hair and styled it in waves, I shaved my legs and lady parts and applied a body lotion. I remembered Kate's and Elliot's birthday gift. I hid thongs and bralette at the bottom drawer of my closet. I'm going to wear it tonight. But then in last moment I decide to be naked and just wrapped in silky dressing gown. Tonight is the night. I'm ready to have sex with Christian and it didn't help that we had some heavy make out sessions every night with some hot petting. Christian is at lunch with his parents and siblings. I declined the invitation because I wanted to have everything ready for tonight. I told Christian to open the last letter when he gets home. He said that he would probably get home a round eight p.m. because they always have lunch as a family at New Year's Eve and then they hang out for couple of hours.

I put some champagne in the fridge to cool down, then prepare mixture for lava cakes and put some scented candles in Christian's bedroom. Actually, it's our bedroom now because I didn't sleep in my room for a long time. My phone buzzes with a message.

 **CG:** _On my way home! See you soon! X_

Ok Ana, you have twenty minutes to get everything ready. I rush to my room to undress. I slip on the silky dressing gown. I decide to go barefoot. I put lava cakes in the oven. They are going to be ready in ten minutes. I take chilled champagne and two glasses in the bedroom. I put scented candles around the room and light them up. Soon the oven starts to beep and the cakes are ready. I quickly plate them and take some vanilla ice cream from the freezer and put a scoop of it on each plate. This is going to be _so_ good. Hot cake and the ice cream. I'm still in room when I hear opening of the entrance doors. I quickly lie on the bed and take my plate and spoon. Couple of minutes later Christian enters the room. He stops in his tracks and he is staring at me.

"I just read your letter." he sounds flirty.

"What did it say?" I ask.

"If I was naked in front of you right now, what would you do to me?" his voice is hoarse.

I put plate on the night stand, climb off the bed and slowly approach him. When I'm inches from him I take off my dressing gown and let it slowly fall on the floor. I wrap my hand around his neck and his hands find their place around my waist.

"Make me yours Christian." I whisper to him.

He kisses me passionately and picks me up. I wrap my legs around his waist and he lies me down on the bed without breaking our kiss. He hoovers above me and starts to kiss my neck, my breasts and he slowly goes south but as he reaches my bellybutton he stops. He stands up and starts to undress himself. He slowly unbuttons his shirt, takes off his shoes and socks and pulls off his jeans and boxers. He is standing in front of me in all his glory. His member already hard. I can't stop looking at him, he is truly gorgeous and all mine. He climbs on the bed and starts kissing me again. His right hand is playing with my nipple. He is pulling and twisting it and it feels amazing. Soon his hand goes down to my sex.

"Oh baby, you are so wet!" he says.

"Please Christian, make love to me!" I beg.

He reaches to his drawer and takes out a pack of condoms. He sits on his heels and takes one foil pack out. He opens it and rolls condom on his hard cock.

"Ana, I'll try to go slow. Are you sure that you want this?" he asks me.

"I'm sure! I want you!" I kiss him with all I have.

He spreads my legs and starts kissing me. I can feel his cock at my entrance. He soon enters me and sinks into me. Oh that hurts! Christian stills.

"Are you ok?" he looks at me questioningly.

"I'm fine. Just let me get used to it." I breathe.

"I'm going to move now."

He starts to move and I forget about the pain. He starts slowly but soon he speeds up and I can feel my orgasm is getting near.

"Are you close Ana? I can't keep much longer." he is groans.

And soon I come. That triggers his orgasm and I can feel his cock pulsating as he empties in me. Wow, that was amazing! Christian pulls out from me and I wince a bit.

"Are you ok baby?" he smiles at me, "That was amazing! You were amazing!"

"Just a bit sore but I would like to do that again." I smirk.

"Greedy, are we?" he smiles and kisses me.

He discards the condom in the bathroom and comes back with wet cloth. He cleans me and warm feeling of cloth eases my pain a bit. Soon we are lying down in the bed eating lava cake and ice cream. Cake is now warm but still good. Christian is propped on the headboard and I'm sitting cross – legged facing him. I glance at alarm clock on the night stand and it says that is five minutes to midnight. Christian takes the champagne bottle, pops up the cork and fills our glasses. Soon we hear fireworks outside and alarm clock shows that is midnight.

"Happy New Year!" we say at the same time.

We kiss and clink our glasses.

"Any wishes for New year?" Christian asks me.

"Hmmm…" I think a bit, "I would really like a job in publishing. I like the bookshop but that is not my dream job. You?"

"I decided to start my own company!" he tells me.

"Really? Wow, that's great Christian!" I hug him, "Do you have a name for the company?"

"Yes, I think I would like to call it GEH. Grey Enterprises Holdings." he smiles at me and kisses me again.

 _THE END_


End file.
